Alternate Dimensions
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Rated for blood and violence in chapter 5. The Cybersquad is sent into seperate dimensions. Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel this story. I no longer have motivation to continue it....sorry. I might continue it eventually...
1. The Capture

NOTE: Cyberchase is not owned by me, it is owned by PBS Kids. It plays on the weekdays at 3:30 PM. I got this idea while watching the recorded first episode again. I enjoyed the part where the kids are almost grabbed by Hacker, and wondered what would've happened if one of them HAD been snared. Here's the story... 

ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS   
Story by DarkHououmon

"HACKER'S BACK!" Digit shouted in horror.

The kids, on the raft, were not only battling to keep control of the wooden platform, their only protection against the cosmic rapids, but also trying to keep out of Hacker's reach. The giant ship, Grim Wreaker, was right above them. One of the claws exited out of the front, and headed straight towards them. Hacker pulled the lever upon which controlled it. He acted like it was one of those toy machine games, where you have to use a claw to get something inside. For Hacker that would be a simple task, yet he knew that he's dealing with moving, breathing targets now. He'd have to be even more accurate than before. Buzz and Delete were standing beside the control panel, watching their boss with darkness in their eyes. Both wore a dark smile. They stared at the screen as they watched the Grim Wreaker's claw lowering down even more. The claw then widened open large enough to snare the children.

Matt, Inez, and Jackie dove downwards. Digit didn't have to do anything. From where Hacker was, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to move the claw backwards enough to get him. "Earthlies! Stay down!" He yelled in alarm as the claw closed down. The kids had their eyes closed tightly, hoping that they had dove down in the nick of time. Looking around with their hands over their heads, they saw that the claw had missed them._ 'It missed us!' _Matt thought with happiness.

Hacker snapped his fingers in frustration. "I may have lost Dr. Marbles, but I WILL get those kids! Motherboard will pay DEARLY to get them back!" He moved his hand around again, bringing the claw forward and downward more than before. Jackie's eyes widened in terror. "He's coming back again!" She moved towards the front of the raft, which wasn't very far. Less than a centimeter to be precise. "Why didn't I make the raft bigger?" "Not now, Digit! Just propel us farther away." Inez shouted, and then saw the Grim Wreaker's claw lowering towards them again. Screaming, she began to use her arm as an oar, paddling upwards to assist Digit, who was using as much strength as he could to push the kids as far away from Hacker as possible. He didn't seem to make it go much faster, and Grim Wreaker's claw was catching up fast! Digit could barely hear the Hacker's voice saying, "TRY AS YOU MIGHT, YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" With that, he brought the claw down lower to once again try and snare the small children.

All three of them ducked as low as they could go. They could feel the claws shutting behind them, making all three of them shudder in fright. Being this close to that claw was making them nervous. They slowly opened up their eyes again, looking ahead. "The portal!" Matt pointed towards what looking like a purple whirlpool in front of them. They slowly got up, but Inez felt it was harder to do that before. Someone...or something was keeping her down. As she fell backwards from struggling, she hit something hard, cold, and metallic. Her face paled, and, gulping, turned around. To her horror, the Grim Wreaker's claw had closed down on the back of her shirt! She immediantly dug her nails into the logs that she was laying on. She let out a distress scream, startling Jackie and Matt. "Inez! No!" Jackie shouted as she saw the Grim Wreaker's claw starting to pull back, holding onto Inez. Inez was trying as hard as she could to hang on, but it was useless.

From inside the ship, Hacker laughed evilly. "HAHAHAHA! YEEEEESSS! I got one!" Delete and Buzz applauded. "Way to go boss!" Buzz said darkly, yet with respect for the being in front of him. Delete nodded. "Yeah! You got her!" Hacker's face turned towards them. Anger was written all over it. The two androids backed off, knowing what was going to happen. They braced themselves. "Of course I know I got the girl!" He yelled angrily. "Don't make me loose concentration!" He turned back at the screen. Delete scratched the metal of his head, cocking his head to the side a little. "You know?" The shorter robot looked up at the taller robot. "Yes?" Delete's confusion was replaced with a smile. "You think that girl likes disco?" "UHHMF!" Buzz slapped his own face at Delete's stupidity. Just as soon as he opened up his eyes, he could see the other robot dancing disco. Buzz's mouth dropped open, then he closed his eyes again, shaking his head. "I don't even want to know."

Inez held on desperately as the claw tugged harder at her. Digit, unable to let go of the raft, told her, "Hang on, Inez! Don't let go!" Jackie and Matt took positions beside the younger girl, each one grabbing a forearm and holding down as hard as they could. The smaller girl's face was writtled in fear. Fear of what was going to happen to her if Hacker had caught her, brought her up. What would happen? Looking at her new friends, she cried in vain, "Don't let me go!" Matt hung on tighter. "Don't worry, Nezzie. We won't let you go!" Inez was too frightened to worry about being called 'Nezzie'. She just wanted to go home badly. Jackie and Matt suddenly felt the Grim Wreaker pulling harder than before. Inez was suddenly in the air! "Ahhh!" She shouted in surprise as she was no longer on the ground. Jackie held onto Inez's hands as Matt held onto Jackie, both tugging backwards to try and lower the frightened little girl back to the ground.

Inez tried not to think about the giant claw behind her. She was busy trying to be sure that she could get back on the ground again. But as the pull backwards got stronger and the grip on her hands got weaker, she knew. She wouldn't make it...

Jackie held on tighter to the other girl's hands. "I got you!" She braced her feet to try and keep her from moving forward. But it was a large claw, so even with Matt's help as he, too, used his feet as brakes, they couldn't hold on for much longer. Inez's hands were slipping out of Jackie's hand. "Oh no...no..." She said desperately. Finally, she couldn't hold on much longer. The hispanic girl's hand slipping right out of the african american girl's hand. Matt and Jackie fell to the ground from the force. They looked up, and they and Digit looked on in horror as Inez was flung up into the air towards the giant green ship. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in sheer terror as she felt herself being lifted higher, knowing where she was going. Jackie, Matt, and Digit felt their eyes open wide in horror, and they screamed out, "INEZ!" The small girl headed for a shaft that opened up right were the claw extended from. The claw dragged her through it, and it shut, barely missing her shoe.

Hacker laughed darkly. "I got her!" He turned around to wear the claw rentered the ship. It settled down in front of him. The inside was large enough to contain the shut claw. When it opened he would need to bring it outside. Struggling to get loose from the claw was the girl he had snared. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not get loose. "I wouldn't try doing that." Hacker said, folding his hands. Inez shot her head up in attention and alert. She looked up at Hacker with fear in her eyes. "Wha-what are you going to do with me?" She whimpered, visibly shaking. Delete and Buzz stood beside their green boss, both laughing darkly. This wasn't good news. Hacker walked up to the youngest of the 4. "Well, girl, it's simple. I'm using you...as bait!"

Inez's eyes snapped open in shock. _'Me? Bait?' _"No way!" She shouted bravely. "You can't use me as bait, you overgrown leech-sucking, green faced ogr...AAAHHHH!" The cyborg backslapped her on the cheek, knocking her head towards her right roughly and harshly. She turned her head back towards him. Her eyes shifted to a look of pure terror. She cringed back further as Hacker came closer. "Shut up, you brat! Or I won't be so easy on you next time!" Inez, shaking, slowly moved her hand to her swollen cheek. She could see no blood, but her cheek was sore from the slap. Hacker ignored the girl and walked over towards the control panel. He selected a button, one that was not only broadcasted to Motherboard, but also to Topsy Turvy Island. "Attention Motherboard! Kids! Digit!" Hacker's dark voice sounded out.

Dr. Marbles, who almost begun to try and fix the problem with Motherboard, jolted up at Hacker's voice. "Oh my...where is it coming from?" Motherboard scanned the location, and confirmed, "Topsy Turvy Island." "The kids are still there!" The green cyborg continued, "I've caught one of your little recruitments, Motherboard. If you don't believe me, why don't you ask your little friend here?" With that, he sent a digital clip. Motherboard's face registered in shock and Dr. Marbles put a hand over his mouth in shock.

Digit, although overcome with anger and despair, continued to push the humans towars the portal. "But Digit! We can't leave her behind!" Matt cried desperately, sad about what happened to Inez. "You've got no choice, kid. You'll die if you stay here!" Jackie's face turned towards him, revealing tears that had shed across her cheek. It was now damp and red. She sniffled. "You-You mean we have t-to-to go now?" Digit nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, I'll try and save her. You kids just go. Now!" He gave them one final push, and they fell right into the portal. As he watched the humans swirl towards the Real World, a dark shadow loomed over him. "Hacker!" He said in shock, and then flew backwards a few feet, facing forwards. Hacker's voice continued, "If you want to see this girl leave...alive...surrender to me, Motherboard!" _'This is not good...' _Digit said to himself as he looked up at the ship, which now held Inez hostage...

Inside the ship, Inez was now inside a cage. She bagged against the metal bars, but knew that it was useless. She wasn't strong enough to bust them, and never will be. She looked fearfully at Hacker walking towards her cell again. "I'd shut up if I were you, girlie." He said simply, raising his hand towards a red button. The girl cringed backwards, not sure what to expect when he pressed it. Hacker punched the button a single second, enough to send some voltage through the girl's small body. "Maybe this will keep you quiet." The electricity wasn't intense enough to make her scream, but a few tears of pain shed from her eyes, and she fell to the ground, slightly bloodied and charred from the assault. She was knocked out cold. Hacker's evil smile stunned Delete for some reason. _'I knew he was cold, but I didn't know he was this cold...' _He stared at Inez's prone form, which was shivering from the voltage. "Delete!" "Y-Yes?" He responed shakily. "Watch the girl. Buzz and I have an appointment to back with Motherboard."

Inside the library, the 2 remaining kids shot through, collapsing on the ground. No triumph was on their faces. They may have saved Dr. Marbles, but they were unable to save Inez. "Poor kid..." Jackie whimpered, a few tears forming. "We couldn't...we couldn't save her." She closed her eyes. Matt knew how she felt. He felt the same way, too. Though he barely knew Jackie, he couldn't just let her suffer. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight, reassuring hug. "Don't worry," he whispered, "We'll find a way...we'll find a way."

That instant, the map of the library lit up again. Motherboard's face appeared on it. The kids smiled a little, but it somehow didn't feel right without Inez beside them. "I know losing a friend is harsh." The computer said. "You saved Dr. Marbles, and I thank you for that. But in other news..." Digit suddenly appeared on the screen, crying out in desperation, "Hacker's going to kill Inez unless we surrender!" The 2 other kids had a look of shock on their faces. Hacker was going to actually murder someone? Inez was too young to die. She didn't deserve this! "We have to get her back!" Motherboard nodded, "Yes I know. But I do not know where Hacker has taken her." Digit smiled, though it was grim. "Keep waiting, kids. We'll tell you when we've figured out a plan to get your friend back." The screen went blank.

The room was empty, and quiet, except for the kids who had entered Cyberspace. Only one was missing. Matt looked at Jackie. "Come back here tomorrow?" Jackie, though a look of defeat was on her face, nodded slowly. "Sure..." With that, they left the library doors, leaving behind a room of silence. Silence of a missing friend...

-----------------------------

Not sure if I'll continue this or not. It all depends on how well it does. Not many people here seem to like reviewing Cyberchase fanfics, eh? I'm one of the few bold enough to even write one. Hehehe...I feel special. ; Yes this was my idea of what might have happened had Inez been caught in the first episode of Cyberchase. I didn't know where I got this idea from. It just...came to me one day. But I might make a couple more chapters to continue this. In the meantime, does anyone have any ideas for "The Abomination 2"? I'm stumped on all my stories lately. Oo


	2. Delete's Past

Note: Alright, I was convinced. I made a second chapter to the story. There may be a 3rd, but it all depends on how this story turns out. Oh, and if you're a Delete-lover (that goes for you, Grand High Idol), you'll love this chapter. Oh, and Cyberchase is owned by PBS, not me. Yeah, this chapter does focus more on Delete. This is a whole different side to him. One that you've never seen. 

ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS   
Story by DarkHououmon

Digit scrambled through the tool chest. Wrenches, screws, and pellets rumbled to the ground as he tossed them aside. He was looking for a specific tool to use. It was uknown to anyone on Earth, yet common in Cyberspace. It wouldn't do much to save Inez, but probably would come in handy when it comes to locating the child. "Where is it?" The cyboid was getting pretty frustrated. Dr. Marbles had gone off to ask Sheriff Sandy if she knew where Hacker had been, so Digit was left alone with Motherboard. She had told him that the Locator Chip Needle just may be able to get a hold of Inez's signal, her heart. It just might work! "I can't believe I lost it!" The bird shouted in frustration. He put his wings on his beak in defeat, but noticed that something was gleaming in front of him. His eyes brightened, he took off. The Locator Chip Needle was shaped like any other needle, but had differences. It was dark blue, not gray. It's end was slightly serrated, and a small circle was visible on the side. It had a built in radar system that could detect almost anything.

"Yes!" Digit said happily. "I found it!" Motherboard's face appeared. She looked down at Digit, and said, "Good job, Digit. Now place the Locator Chip Needle in my harddrive." "Sure thing, Mother B.!" Digit flew in, and opened up the drive. He watched as the slide moved outward. He carefully placed the needle in the special compartment in the slide designed for its purpose. The slide closed.

Inside the cage where Inez lay, the girl lay battered and bloody. She had been trying to escape, but it was useless. All her hopes were lost. Her only chance was if Jackie, Digit, and Matt found her in time. _'Fat chance!' _She scofffed. She shifted her eyes to her left. They seemed darker than usual. It was probably due to the lack of sunlight. Her skin was slightly paler than before. She pushed her back against the hard wall side, and slid down. _'Matt...Jackie...Digit...where are you guys?' _She whimpered quietly, and brought her knees to her chest. "I want to get out..." She said so quietly that no one would've been able to hear her. It was like a mouse squeaking under a glass thick jar. She suddenly saw a shadow loom over her head. "Who-who's there!" She cried. Hacker had left earlier, and Buzz, too. She had thought that Delete fell asleep. The figure shape was oddly familiar.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll get you out!" The figure stated, as he came more into view. He stepped into the light of the cage, revealing himself. His metal slightly glinted against the sun that was shining from the other side of the room. There was no mistaken who this was.

"Delete? Why?" The robot waved his hand, and shook his head. "Don't tell the Boss what I did, okay?" Delete walked over to the door of the cage, and blasted electricity on it. The door was designed to let people in, but not out. His electricity, however, overloaded the system. It exploded due to the heat. Inez backed off, then felt a sharp pain in her leg. The robot saw this. "You should be fine. You need to return to your own world, and it'll heal faster." Inez nodded, cradling her leg. But one thing was still on her mind. Why was Delete helping her? Wasn't he supposed to be working for Hacker? She did notice that, compared to the other two, Delete had a calmer and gentler demeanor. He did have that same ferocity that Hacker had or the same fierce look that Buzz had. "Why?" The android shifted his head towards her. "Why what?" "Why are you helping me? Don't you work for Hacker?" Delete looked to the ground.

"I may work for him, but that don't mean I like it." Inez shifted her head in curiousity. She walked closer to the robot, who was caught slightly offguard. He began to back up a little. "Don't be afraid." Delete narrowed his eyes. He asked the girl what did she want. "What do you mean by what you said? If you don't like working for him, then...why do you?" The robot's eyes widened a bit at that statement. For a little, he was confused on how to respond to that question. It's been a while since he dared remember what happened way back when. "I don't want to talk about it!" "Was it really that bad?" Delete's mouth closed suddenly. Looking at the girl directly in the eyes, he continued, "Yes. It was." He finally sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise NOT to tell anyone. And I mean anyone! Got it?" "Got it!" Inez smiled, and sat down and listened patiently as Delete began to explain everything to her.

"Well, it started about 40 years ago. Actually, I wasn't truly alive then, but I got reference from the Cybercouncil over e-mail. Anyways, I was fully functional about 2 years after Digit was made. Buzz was made before I, which makes me the youngest. Digit is 40 years old in Cyberspace years while I and Buzz are 38 years old." He fumbled with his fingers. He was clearly growing nervous. "Anyways, not long after I was created, I could tell things were going downhill for us. I mean, I could tell Digit was changing, for instance. His behavior was becoming a little different everyday. It was like he enjoyed terrorizing yet at the same time didn't enjoy it..." His voice trailed off. Inez interrupted, "You still haven't explained..." "I'm getting there!" He snapped. The girl's eyes went wide, and her mouth immediantly shut. "As I was saying, I could tell things were changing. But the problem was...I was never changing. I always never felt evil, but I only act that way so that Hacker doesn't get me. Unlike Digit, I can't fly, so I'm an easy target. Digit was stronger than Buzz and I. That's why he was Hacker's top guy when it came to busting into stores. He was more efficient than me. Yes, in a way, I was jealous of the bird."

Delete searched his mind to try and figure out how to explain the rest. He knew that if he explained it too quickly, it might overwhelm her mind. She wasn't a machine, like he was. "So, one day I decided to try and improve myself. Make myself more superior than Digit was. So I took some of the electrical blood from his body..." "YOU WHAT!" Inez shouted in anger. Delete's face was replaced with disappointment. "I understand that you're mad, but listen. There's more. I thought I could handle the electricity that Digit had. As a result, Digit became more timid that he had been before. I became a little stronger, but my system couldn't entirely handle the process of the energy levels getting higher. Eventually my circuits overloaded, and I was almost shut down. I only survived because The Hacker came in and saw me overheating. He flushed the liquid out of my system and replaced it with my normal one. He turned to Buzz and Digit and demanded what we were doing when we were gone. Should've done that...Hacker knew almost instantly something was wrong 'cause Digit began to show signs of fear. He told us that Digit wasn't designed to show feelings after his upgrade to erase his memories of Dr. Marbles and Motherboard. Digit had ragged on me. He told Hacker that I had stolen some of his liquid...and...and..." He whimpered, as tears started to flow.

"I...I didn't know..." Inez said. She started to feel sorry for the robot. Delete nodded. "Hacker told me that if I ever pulled any stunt like that again..or turned against him in anyway, he'd flatten me like a pancake using the most painful way as possible." The hispanic girl's eyes flashed in anger. "He can't do that!" "He can..and he would." The robot looked at the open door. "You better get out before..." "DELETE!" "Too late..." "Quickly!" Inez cried. "Get out!" Delete jumped out of the cage and slammed it shut. He locked it again. He hoped that Hacker wouldn't notice that the lock was damaged. The system was overwhelmed but the system itself should still work fine. He turned his attention towards the door. Buzz and Hacker had come back. "Delete! Motherboard has located Inez on this ship. Weren't you watching the monitors!" The shaking robot nodded. "Y-Y-Yes sir. I was watching them." Hacker narrowed his eyes, and knocked the android back. Inez could feel anger in her heart building. But she knew she couldn't do anything now. Not while she's locked up like a wild animal at a zoo. She had her chance to escape, and blew it.

Jackie and Matt rushed over to the library. Motherboard had sent them a message earlier. Turned out they found Inez! She was located somewhere in the middle of Sensible Flats, in an area far behind Sheriff Sandy's knowledge. She had spotted her going there about an hour ago. Jackie and Matt looked at eachother and nodded. "I just hope we're not too late!" Jackie said. She still felt back of what happened earlier. She believed she should've hung on tighter. But Matt insisted, "There was nothing we could've done, Jackie. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Digit looked at Motherboard as she opened up another portal. The familiar purple light spiralled in midair. He knew what was going to happen next. Out through the portal came the 2 earth kids. They landed roughly on the ground, then pulled themselves up and brushed themselves off. "What a landing!" Matt yelped. Jackie paid no heed to him. She walked slowly over to Digit. "Digit, are you sure Inez is there?" "Sure I'm sure! The Locater never lies." He nodded, adjusting his beak after having it hit by the sheer force of the kids's landing. "No problem." He said, his beak finally straightened. Motherboard noted, "Do be careful. With Inez as his hostage, there's no telling what he might do!" Matt nodded, reaching into his bookbag, and pulled out a couple of baseball helmets. "Here." He swung one of the hats towards Jackie, who swiftly caught it with her right hand. "These might come in handy." He adjusted his own helmet onto his head tightly and securely. Digit narrowed his eyes, and placed his wings on his side, asking where his helmet was. Matt's face looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Didge...I only had 2." "Well that's just perfect!" Digit muttered to himself angrily, but put it aside him. One of the kids was in danger. The last thing they should be doing is arguing and fighting against one another. He took out the Locater Chip Needle from the drive and adjusted it in the Portal Radar system to create a new portal. "Here, this just might do the job!" He said, flying back towards the humans, watching as the portal spiralled up.

"Remember what I said." Motherboard said, watching as they left. Before Jackie was through the portal, she looked up at the supercomputer, smiled, and waved her hand. "Don't worry! We won't!" Then she disappeared into the portal. It closed behind her. Dr. Marbles came in just in time to see the purple light disappear off the scene. He scratched his head, and looked at Motherboard. "You sent them already?" The supercomputer waited a few moments, then responded, "Yes."

Delete lay a little battered on the floor. It wasn't too bad. Not for him. A few scrapes? Nothing compared to him. He was a robot! He could endure so much more than a mere human could. He looked at his left arm, almost completely disabled after being knocked to the ground. It was slightly darker than it should be. He dismissed it as a bruising. _'Hacker's sure mad at me now...' _He looked in front of him. Inez was in there. Her old injuries were starting to heal up, but she had hurt herself backing up. There was a sharp edge on one of the bars, and she collided with it, slicing her arm open. It was a little more than a scrape but not nearly as bad as a gash. She lost a bit more blood, but it wasn't life-threatening. The wound had closed, and was starting to heal up a bit. But chances are she would bear a scar for the rest of her life. Inez wasn't moving. She was breathing, but it was slow. Delete walked over a few inches closer to the cage. The girl had fallen asleep earlier, which explains why all her bodily functions slowed down. Delete's head rods sounded off a bit of electricity. Why where they doing that he'd never know. He did know that his rods sometimes do that when someone was getting close. But everytime Hacker came close they never responded except out of fear. He looked harder at the girl, and saw him looking back. He shook his head in surprise. _'No...not again!' _He shouted in his mind. But it was useless...

He collasped on the floor, trying hard not to remember what happened so long ago. But all the memories were coming back. Memories of him being tortured in the early days, him being locked up in that cage after almost destroying Digit, him being whipped everytime he got a mission wrong. More tears started to form. Stifling himself, he nodded towards the cage. "I won't let that happen again...I won't let anyone go through what I have!" He trotted quietly towards the cage, and grabbed a hold of the bars. Despite that they were made of titanium alloy, he found himself pulling the cage open. Inez heard the noise and awoke from her slumber. "Delete? What are you doing?" "No time! Let's go!" The robot shouted, grabbing Inez's hand and took off out of the cage. "What about last time? Hacker almost caught you, you know." "Who cares! Just get out!" He pushed the earthling towards the door. "Get out before Hacker finds you!" Delete's voice became more desperate. He managed to get the earthling out of the ship and onto the ground. The force caused a new good bruise on her left leg while her right leg cut itself on a jagged rock. "Ahhh!" She yelped in pain. Delete rushed back into the ship and closed it, knowing that Hacker would find something wrong had he kept it open.

"Ahhh!"

"That sounded like Nezzie!" Matt shouted.

"Let's go!" Jackie yelled.

The trio rushed towards the sound of the voice. It came near a canyon with little or no grass. Jagged rocks covered the area, and dust swirled around like small tornadoes. "Inez!" Jackie yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to increase the volume of her voice. Digit flew up into the air using his tail copter. "Let me see if I can find her." He usually was afraid of heights, but this was an emergency! He flew up high enough into the air to see about 34 miles around. Wait...it was a few miles wide but he couldn't see that far! He placed a wing over his eyes, looking left to right. His eyes narrowed, then widened again. He spotted a figure laying in the ground, clearly out cold. He lowered himself gently to the ground. "I think I spotted her! Come on!" He flew ahead while the kids had to run behind. "Digit! Would you please slow down?" "Sorry but if we don't hurry, she'll be buried in the sand!"

They got closer to the figure, which lay about 1/2 mile in front of them. Inez was on her side, a little bit of blood forming under her body. They could tell it was nothing truly serious, but that cut could become infected. Matt knelt by the girl's side, and pulled out a cloth he had in his backpack. He was going to use it for something else, but this was more important. He slowly and carefully wrapped the cloth tightly around the girl's leg. The pressure caused pain to swerve through her nerves and jolted her mind. "Yah! Don't touch it!" She gasped breathlessly, panting. She grabbed her leg as if to protect it from further harm. She then recognized the people in front of her. "Jackie? Matt? Digit? Is that you?" She stared at them. Matt nodded his head, smiling. Jackie was trying to hold back her tears. "You're okay..but how did you..." Inez held up her hand to silence them. She looked back towards the ship, which was still sitting there. The Hacker hadn't returned yet. "Delete helped me." Digit's eyes went wide in shock. "DELETE! HE helped YOU? B-But...why?" The girl turned her head towards him, shaking her head. "Sorry, but I promised not to tell."

"Come on...I think we'd better get back home." Jackie said, though she didn't want to leave just yet. Matt lowered his body to Inez's level, grabbing her arm and pulling it over his shoulder. He then raised himself off the ground. Digit looked curiously at them. "What are you doing?" "Inez can't walk on her own just yet. Her leg hasn't healed yet. So I have to help her walk." The bird scratched his head, then shrugged. "Alright." Then he thought to himself. _'Though I'll never understand why and how that would help...' _He yelped in surprise when the portal reopened, and the kids were sucked in. "Well, see you soon!" Just before the light disappeared, he could barely make out Matt's voice shouting back, "We'll be back!" He smiled. As long as The Hacker was out loose, he'd be able to see the kids more often. He liked them. But then he looked back at the ship. He narrowed his eyes. _'I'll never forget those days...' _He wasn't talking about when he was working for Hacker, he was referring to what he did when he worked for The Hacker. He still couldn't believe he used to be just as wild as Hacker is now. He was still haunted by his own dreams. He didn't tell anyone about them, though. He didn't want to burden them with the dreams. He just stared at the ship, then went flew off himself.

Hacker opened up the door, and walked in. "Well, first thing's first...little gir...WHAT!" He looked at where the cage was. There was no one in it, and two of the bars had been pushed in. Only Delete could've done something like this. "Delete! What did you do!" The robot instantly shot up. He was sitting at the control panel, watching the kids. "Boss! You're back early!" The Hacker glowered above him, causing the little robot to shudder in fright. "W-W-Well...you see..." "OUT WITH IT!" He demanded, slamming a fist onto the table near Delete. His head rods lighted up again, and he quickly stammered, "The-The-The girl tricked m-me..." He closed his eyes tightly and covered his face. He was afraid The Hacker would do something to him. But instead, he felt and heard nothing. He reopened up his eyes. "Boss?" "Is what you're saying...the truth?" "Y-Yes boss." _'Of course it's not!' _He muttered silently in his mind. He was lying to him, of course. The reason why is because Delete didn't want to get into trouble. That's simply the last thing he wanted! Hacker through down the brakes. "Well, then, when those kids return, we will be waiting! HAHAHAHAA!" The Grim Wreaker hovered above the ground, then flew off into the distance. It disappeared quickly, and was almost out of Motherboard's radar system.

Jackie, Inez, and Matt didn't land in the library. But instead, this time they landed in the school's computer lab. Inez looked around, then back at them. "You were in the school computer room?" They nodded. "You know that only lab students are allowed in here!" They smiled weakly. Jackie said, "Well, it was the closest place...so we kinda had no choice." Inez rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She then stared at them for a long moment, and without warning lunged at the both of them. She hugged them tightly. "I missed you!" "We missed you, too!" Matt smiled. All three of them hugged for quite some time. They finally let go, and looked towards the door. "Well, we better get back." "Yeah," Inez said, "before we're caught in here." They walked over towards the door, and opened it up. The hallways were empty. They were all pure white with no pictures. There were a few signs. One of them pointed to the right near an intersection in the building. The sign read 'Stairs'. The kids looked at eachother, and smiled. They walked towards the steps. Then the doors closed behind them, this time with all the kids exiting...

A pair of eyes watched them closely from the computer screen. A pare of white eyes. They narrowed. "Those kids! They'll wish they never even heard of...THE HACKER! HAHAHA!" Hacker watched the kids leave for home. Each one of them took off in a seperate direction. "Once I know where they live...I can target them without leaving Cyberspace!" The screen then went blank. The circuits litted up, and followed one of the kids. Jackie. When Jackie opened up her door, the first thing she did was go to her computer. She had no idea that Hacker was watching...signalling on where she lived...

---------------------------------

Looks like another chapter can be made, eh? Not sure. Since Inez is now back, there's no need to continue...unless Jackie disappears this time. I could do that. Not sure. Anyways, I kinda had Delete as the good guy in here because, well, if you watch the show, you should be able to tell that Delete hardly ever acts evil. I love the part where he dances disco, and that's where I got the idea of making him good instead of evil. He's so funny! XD Well, hope you all enjoyed the story! It may or may not be continued. If I do decide to continue, stay tuned around early November. I may have decided to post up the story after all:)


	3. Another Dimension

Note: I changed the title of the story. I felt it was necessary since I changed the plotline of the story and made it longer. It is now Alternate Dimensions, once again inspired by Parsec's Alternate Destiny and Infinite Destiny. Like in his story, the counterparts will not be shifted. Two of the same people can exist in the same dimension. Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit will each be sent to a separate dimension. They will not be in the same dimension all together. Each dimension has it's own unique difference. Here's the first one! The song featured here is "Other World" from Final Fantasy X. 

ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS   
Story by DarkHououmon

Jackie sighed, and walked over to her computer. She was not aware that she was being secretly watched by Hacker. She sat down in front of the monitor, and turned it on. She watched as the bright flash signaled that the computer booting itself up. She decided to go get a glass of juice while she waited. She didn't want to be away long, though. After what happened earlier, she wanted to play a game to get her mind off of Inez being missing. Well, had been missing that is. They were all safe and sound. She got up off the seat and walked towards the kitchen. She looked around and seen that there were plastic bags in the garbage can. _'Hmmm...went out shopping.' _She thought as she walked towards her refrigerator. Jackie lifted her hand up and grabbed the handle and tugged. She grabbed the orange juice carton, half empty, and took out a cup and poured the juice into it. She sighed as she looked into the glass, seeing her reflection. She shrugged and walked back towards the computer. It had already booted up, revealing the desktop contents. Sitting down, she moved the mouse towards 'Start' and clicked onto 'Programs', then 'Games'.

_'Maybe I should play something for a bit...' _After all, she hadn't gotten played a good and relaxed game in a long time. Well, to her, a day and a half is a long time. She had some nasty computer habits. Not nasty as in disgusting. Nasty as in bad. She loved the computer so much that she once stayed on all day. That was quite some experience! She had promised she wouldn't do that again...but no one seems to believe her on that one._ 'Gee...I wonder why.' _She started typing something. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Hacker was watching her every move through the monitor itself. His face remained hidden from her, but he could very well see her. He clutched his fists together and turned around to his minions. "Get that machine ready!" Delete and Buzz looked around them. "What machine, boss?" Delete said, shrugging his shoulders. Hacker smacked his head. "The one inside the top closet, you duncebuckets!" "Oh...that one."

Hacker smacked his face with his hand. _'How did I get stuck with such idiots? Where did I go wrong?' _"Yes...THAT ONE! Now grab it!" He watched in annoyance as the two robots scrambled towards the closet and pulled out the device. It was shaped like a triangle and had a pattern of squares and circles on it. Delete ran over to the boss, the triangle in his hands. Buzz waved after him, trying to stop him. Whenever Delete brings something to the boss, it's liable to get broken. "Delete, bring that back!" But the taller robot continued to run over to Hacker, shouting, "I got it, boss!" Hacker turned around, and yelled, "Give that to me!" Delete nodded, but then his foot got caught in a crack in the floor. Buzz was supposed to fill it up earlier. Delete fell face-first into the ground hard, and the object in his hands went sailing into the air. "No!" The Hacker started to run backwards, his eyes on the triangle. As it just about landed harshly on the ground, he leapt up and caught it. He then crashed into the ground, sliding a bit as he did. The robots cheered. "Way to go boss!" Buzz said. Delete agreed, "Yeah, nice catch boss."

Hacker glanced over at them, a death-glare on his face. "You two duncebuckets almost destroyed my most valuable creation!" The robots then looked on downcasted. "Sorry...boss." The green man didn't want to deal with them. He knew he had a more important matter at hand! He turned towards the screen, watching Jackie doing who-knows-what on the computer. He thought that Inez was the only computer maniac of the group, but Jackie likes to get on, too, to play computer games. He narrowed his eyes darkly. "The time has come, child, for you and your friends to pay for what you've done to me!" He held out the object in front of him, planting it on the screen. "Right now!" Hacker then pressed one of the squares. The triangle then started to glow and the markings started to shift. Buzz and Delete held on to a pole because the force of the triangle felt like it was going to suck them in. Hacker just stood there laughing maniacally as the triangle's effect went through the phone lines towards not only Jackie's home, but Matt, Digit, and Inez as well!

"What the?" Inez asked as she was trying to write down some computer data. A red portal ripped open from her monitor. It was glowing darkly, and warped objects floated inside rather than the normal digits she and her friends see. She backed away from the computer, but it was no use. The vacuum soon sucked her inside. She let out a scream of surprise, and soon nothing was left of her. The red portal closed behind her, sealing her inside. Matt was trying to milk the cow when the red portal appeared in front of him. The cow shook her head, and took off in one direction, frightened of the reddish glow. Matt gasped as the portal soon sucked him inside, making him drop the bucket of milk he had in his hands. The milk spilt down on the ground, and then the red portal closed tightly, almost cutting off one of his legs. Jackie screamed in horror from her home. As she was trying to play another game, the screen started to glow crimson. The light swirled into a spiral. She knew it was a portal. But unlike Motherboard's portals this one was sheer red and dark. The black-red light drove her inside, making her vanish into thin air as it closed down behind her. Digit was the last one to recieve the shock of the red portals. He was inside the main room watching Motherboard when the red portal broke through, causing Digit to fall inside. Mr. Marbles and Motherboard did not see this. Motherboard was in Sleep Mode and Marbles was out looking for the Encrypto Chip.

"Guys?" Jackie asked as she saw her friends floating up next to her. "What's going on?" Digit asked, confused on what was going to happen to them. Inez shook a little, just as worried as he was. Matt waved his hands, trying to grab onto something. But what was the point? Since they were inside the portal, what good was it waving your arms around? There isn't anything to grab onto! Matt shifted his eyes towards Inez, asking her if she knew what was going on. She glared a bit at him. "If I knew that already, I would've told you!" "Sorry, Nezzie." Inez shook her head, explaining, "If you call me Nezzie just one more time, you'll find out what your shoes taste like." The boy gulped voluntarily, not wishing to provoke her any further. He placed his hands in front of him as a sign of apology. "I'm sorry, Nez---I mean Inez." Suddenly, a bright light shown ahead. Or bright lights, as they noticed that there was more than one light source. The lights were pure white, and each of them was at an end of a different portal tunnel. Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit started to panic as they were pulled away from eachother, and towards different ends.

"JACKIE! MATT! INEZ!" Digit yelped as he was sucked towards the first portal, closing behind him. Matt was started to get dragged into the other one. "AAAAAHHHH!" The portal closed behind him as he entered. Inez went off yet another way. This time one the far left, the last one. Jackie went in the other way. They both screamed in terror as they entered the seperate portals, trying their best not to enter. Jackie shouted Inez's name before her portal closed in on her. Inez screamed again as hers also closed in. Then the red portal vanished as if it was never there...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A scream shattered Cyberspace as a light shown from the clouds, a figure descended from it...very fast. The figure landed harshly on the ground, rolling a few times on her side before coming to a complete stop. She climbed to her feet as a cloud of dust hovered around her. She brushed herself off, then looked around. It was Jackie, and her yellow shirt had some grass and mud stains on it from the fall. The light that brought her down disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared. She looked up towards the sky. _'How did I get here?' _She looked around. It seemed like she was in Cyberspace, but something was different about it. She knew something was a little off...but what? She had noticed that there were slight more damages that before. As she gazed closer at the building she was nearest to, she noticed that there was some type of beak mark on the place were it was being busted in. She placed her hand on her forehead. _'This is strange.' _She then saw a citizen walking about town. It was a small man, appeared to be robotic. She walked over to him.

"Hello. Have you seen any other humans around here?" She asked as the figure turned around and greeted her. The person nodded. "Yes indeed I have. But I thought you were with them." "I kinda was...but there was this..." "Enough talk. They need your help." Jackie's eyes widened in surprise. She knelt down to reach the man's eye level, and asked, "Need me? For what?" Shouldn't have said that...the man hit his head like she was an idiot. He placed his hands on his hips, then crossed them across his chest. "For the Bird Snatching Competition, of course! YOU'RE one of the judges." Seeing Jackie's surprised face, he continued, "You okay? You look a bit out of it, kid." The black girl shook her head, then headed off in the right direction. _'Me? Judge? Bird Snatching Competition? What's going on here!' _She continued to walk towards the fair, where the competition is supposedly being held.

She noticed that a lot of people were stopping to wave to her or to say hello. A couple of them even stoped to shake hands with her. _'Is this because I'm judge or is there something else really going on?' _She continued to walk over towards one of the tents. On the front it said 'Bird Snatching Competition'. She looked towards the tent. It was bright yellow with some blue stripes. She rubbed her eyes. Those colors were hurting her eyes. They were a bit too bright for them. Averting her head towards the ground, she walked up to the tent. She didn't really know what to expect. This isn't how she remembered things. She certainly didn't remember anything about signing up to be a judge. She didn't sign up at all in any circus. She doubted that Matt and Inez could've forged her hand writing. There had to be another reason! She just about entered the net when she heard some voices inside.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" A voice that sounded a lot like Inez's said.

"Yeah, sure I am." That voice sounded hauntingly like Jackie's!

The third voice, which sounded like Matt's, said, "Then go for it."

The final voice didn't come from Digit...it sounded more like Delete. "Yeah, go for it!"

Jackie leaned herself slightly against the tent. She pressed her right ear against the cloth. She wanted to be sure that she wasn't hearing things. If she was outside of the tent, then who was inside? With her hands on the tent, she slowed her breathing, and tried to listen. Unfortunately, she wobbled a bit, and that caught someone's attention. Inside the net, 4 figures stood there. Matt, Inez, and Delete were in there, but so was another Jackie! They all pretty much looked the exact same. Their clothes were the same, and their voices were the same. Delete narrowed his eyes towards the walls of the tent. "Hey guys?" Alt-Jackie shifted her gaze towards the tall robot. "Look over there." He pointed a teal metal finger towards the walls of the tent, a shadow slightly painted on them. Matt, his eyes narrowed, walked over towards the wall. Inez shouted, "Be careful, Matt!" "I will!"

_'Matt? Inez? What are they doing here?' _Jackie thought, then she felt footsteps approaching her.

Before she could react, the curtains were pulled apart fast. The black girl fell to her knees, then almost to her stomach, her face down. She was now inside of the tent, very surprised. She slowly rose, hearing an encore of gasps in front of her. She brushed herself off, and looked straight ahead. She looked left from right, then it was her turn to gasp when she saw her look-alike counterpart.

"Oh my...god..." Jackie whispered under her breath. Ahead of her was an identical twin of herself! The skin tone, the hair style, the fashion...it was all the same. The two 'sisters' stared at eachother in death silence. Neither one of them made a move. No one spoke a word. The only sound being made was the sound of the tent flaps flapping against the ground and metal bars that were supporting it. The real Jackie blinked a few times, astonished at the sight she had found. _'She...she...looks exactly like me...she IS me!' _Her mind said. It was still trying to digest this new bit of information._ 'Well..I guess I should try and introduce myself...' _"H-H-Hello." Jackie managed to choke out. Her counterpart responded in the same tone of voice, "H-H-Hello." Their voices were identical. Delete's eyes were full of shock. "Two Jackies?" Matt rubbed his eyes a few times, trying to see if he really was hallucination or not. Through his scratchy eyes, he could still make out 2 Jackies. There wasn't even a way to tell them apart! "Oh man." He said out loud. "I can't tell them apart!" Inez shook her head, surprised as well. "You're right...there's just no way..." Jackie and Alt-Jackie looked at eachother for a few seconds longer. Finally one of them broke the silence again, "I-I'm Jackie." "So am I!"

Jackie finally noticed Delete standing there. He didn't make any threatening moves. He had his hands behind his back, leaning against one of the metal poles, one foot up and crossing over the other leg. Jackie visibly shook. "What's he doing here?" She asked her counterpart, pointing at the humanoid robot, who looked on questionably. The counterpart shrugged her shoulders, looking obviously confused. _'What's she talking about?' _"Why?" "Whenever Delete's around, Hacker isn't too far behind..." The original replied softly. Despite her fear, she said that pretty calmly. But her counterpart sure didn't reply calmly... "Why would you say a thing like that!" She half yelled. "You know very well that he's on our side!" Jackie cocked her head to her left. "Hacker?" Alt-Jackie slapped herself in the face, trying to think of why Jackie was acting like she didn't know anything. "NO! Delete!" She panted angrily, rubbing her throat. She had yelled too loud. Delete nodded. "Yes, it is true. Why would you think I was with Hacker?" The black girl ignored the robot. She looked frantically all around the tent, as if she lost something. Inez cautiously approached her and asked what she was looking for. "When was the last time any one of you has seen Digit?"

She never expected the reaction she got out of that one. Delete immediantly cowered to the ground. Matt looked like he was ready to punch somebody...probably her. Inez narrowed her eyes, and Alt-Jackie took in a gasp of horror. Jackie looked puzzled by their reactions. "What? What'd I say?" The hispanic girl replied, in a growly voice, "Don't say his name around here." Jackie's face scrunched up in confusion. It was clear that she didn't understand what they meant. She walked up a bit closer, determined to get some questions answered. "Why? What's so bad about..." "What's so bad about Digit! Ha!" Inez scoffed. "That's like saying what's so bad about avalanches!" Inez almost screamed at the top of her lungs. Jackie stepped backwards a few inches. "B-But I thought that..." Matt shot a harsh glare at her, for some reason mad at her for mentioning Digit's name. But the black girl did not know why. "Digit works for Hacker. Always has, always will!"

"Wait..." Jackie muttered loud enough for them to here. "Do you guys know about alternate dimensions?" They nodded. "Well, I think it's obvious I'm from another dimension." "Yes we can see that." Jackie replied, "Well, there are somethings different were I came from. Let me fill you in some of the major details..." The 4 listened to the out-of-dimensioner as she begun to explain what was going on, where she came from, and how things were like in her world.

Watching them from up above was Hacker. He was riding in his Grim Wreaker. Inside, 2 shadows can be seen walking back and forth within the chambers of the ship. The green man looked up at the screen, and shook his head, trying to make sense of what was going on. "2 of the same child? How can this be! DIGIT!" A few seconds later, a bird identical to the real Digit landed at Hacker's feet. He looked almost just like the Digit that Jackie knew, but the alternate Digit had a red scar going across his face, from eye to eye. He also had permanent markings on his wings, like stripes, only they were scratches from working so hard. His tail feathers were pointed instead of rounded at the tips. He had slightly longer claws on his feet, and his teeth were sharp instead of rounded. Other than that, he looked just like the other Digit. Digit bowed to his master, and said, "What is it?" Hacker pointed up at the screen, which revealed 4 kids, 2 of which were identical. "How do you explain that?"

Digit narrowed his eyes up at the screen. "I see nothing wrong, master." He then peered closer, squinting his eyes to get a better look, then said darkly, "Oh, yeah...now I see..." The tall cyborg next to him placed a hand on his face, covering most of it. Shaking his head slowly back and forth, he replied to Digit, "Yes, now can you tell me how that's possible?" The cyboid folded up his wings as though he were angry. "You mean you don't know?" Hacker gave him a harsh glare, causing the cyboid to gulp and back up a bit. A similiar gaze upon his face, the bird continued to explain, all the while Hacker was listening. "One of them must have came from another dimension!" That was all Digit had to say to make The Hacker to understand what was going on. _'A human? Another dimension?' _The green cyborg looked at the screen again, which now showed the twin standing up while the others were listening, seemingly shocked by some of the details. _'I wonder what she's talking about...' _Buzz came walking over, holding what appears to be a wrench in his hand. "Hey boss, where did you...huh?" His gaze went onto the monitor. "Two Jackies?" Digit glanced over at him. "One of them comes from another dimension." "You sure?" Buzz asked, only to be pushed to the ground by the slightly larger robot. "Of course I'm sure! It's either that or that clone machine works now!"_ 'Fat chance...' _Buzz mentally said.

"Shut up, you two!"

The two robots immediantly stopped bickering and turned towards their boss and creator, The Hacker. Standing up, his shadow casted over them, he yelled, "Go get that human! 3 humans are bad enough!" The two robots bowed to Hacker once, then lifted themselves up and went towards the exit. Digit took of flying above Buzz, who had to jog out of the door. Hacker laughed inside the Grim Wreaker. "If there are alternate dimensions...think of the possibilities!" He stopped laughing, an evil smile on his face, and began to type frantically at the computer. He was looking for a way into another world...where he would bring in another version of himself. _'That way, no one can stop me!' _Hacker laughed darkly in his mind as he continued to search.

"You come from another dimension?"

Alt-Jackie stared at her counterpart in surprise after she finished telling them how her dimension is different from theirs. She had told them about how Digit betrayed Hacker because he had betrayed Motherboard. Delete was fighting on the same side as Hacker, only he was much less evil. Delete's evil counterpart actually acts more like a child than anything else. Digit works for Motherboard, and is not as fierce or scary-looking as the evil Digit. The ironic thing is, everything else happened the exact same way in the beginning. The only change was that Digit was reprogrammed to be evil, and it was Delete who got tired of the chaos and destruction, then just left. Jackie wiped her forehead due to exhaustion. "That was a long explaination, right?" The others and the counterpart nodded slowly. Delete cautiously approached her, asking, "I'm evil in your dimension?" The black girl sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so, but your dark counterpart is not very evil at all." The tall robot smiled. "Really?" "Yep. In fact, your evil counterpart has the mind and heart of a child. I remember..."

She stopped herself, not wanting to continue. _'Should I continue?' _The 4 looked at her expectedly, so she shook her head slightly. _'Might as well...' _"Well, there was this time when my friends and I had to go to Castleblanca." Matt interrupted, "Yes, I remember that place. That's where Hacker tried to create Gigabyte, but...oh." Jackie's glare made him stop. Sighing angrily, she attempted to continue, "Anyway, as I was trying to say," She looked at Matt again, who shrugged his shoulders, "My friends and I went there to find Hacker. All Motherboard told us was that he was in a castle. Through analyzing a map and doing a survey, we finally found him. But when we got inside, it was already too late. The moon had reflected off the mirror and started to transform Gigabyte. Somehow, when Delete went to replug the monster up, his brain was copied and zapped into the monster instead of Dr. Marbles."

Inez raised her hand. She didn't want to interrupt so rudely, so she believed that maybe her hand raising wouldn't be much of a distraction to her. "Yes, Inez?" Inez stood up. _'She's acting like this is school...' _Jackie said to herself. "That's almost what happened here, only here it was Buzz's brain instead. Despite that fact, Gigabyte was hard to counter. We managed to to push him down the stairs were Digit and Buzz were. Boy did they look funny when they landed in the water with Hacker!" Alt-Jackie nodded, reflecting back on that moment. Before she got too far, Delete's shaking shook her back to reality. Jackie nodded, "Yes, I expected a difference. Gigabyte wasn't a problem for my friends and I. Because Gigabyte got Delete's brain, he wasn't very bright, and didn't follow orders correctly. He was struck by lightning and tumbled down on top of Buzz and Delete. Pretty much the same result happened: They fall onto Hacker who was in the water below." She then lowered herself to the ground. "I'll never forget the time when I was drowning and Digit saved my life...It's kinda hard to imagine him being the bad guy here." Matt walked over, though warily. "I know the feeling. It's kinda hard to imagine him the good guy at all."

"Oh really?" Jackie muttered, her eyes narrowed, not out of anger. It was out of interpretation. Matt slowly nodded his head, fumbling with his fingers. He explained to her that she may be able to easily picture Digit as good, but for him, since Digit had tried to kill him several times, it was hard to imagine him any other way. Jackie nodded her head in acceptance. "I still need a way to get back to my own dimension. Knowing Hacker he's probably already..." But her voice was cut off by something thin and sharp that sailed by her head. It only missed her face by an inch! The black girl noticed the alternate's reactions, which were the same as earlier when she first mentioned Digit's name in front of them. Gulping, she turned around slowly and came face to face with the same cyboid that she once called her friend. But he looked different. His tail feathers, his teeth, the eyes, the feet...they were slightly different from how she was used to seeing them. _'At least I will be able to tell them apart...' _She mentally said as the evil version Digit flew in closer.

"Well, well now..." Digit said coldly, "What do we have here? An extra human?" Jackie shook a bit, then straightened up. "What do you want?" The cyboid narrowed his white eyes in anger. He gave out a snarl, his razor teeth bared, glinting in the light. He said in a low growly voice, "What do I want? It's what the boss wants." Jackie narrowed her eyes thinner, trying to indicate to the bird she wanted to know who he was talking about. "You!" Immediantly, Digit flew up into the air and swooped down, claws extended. "Ahhh!" Jackie dove down, the claws barely grazing her hair. Buzz jumped out, carrying a large electro-net in his hands. Alt-Jackie rushed forward to help Jackie escape while Matt, Inez, and Delete rushed back for help. They couldn't stay to fight. The last time they tried doing that Digit almost pushed them off a cliff! They had to go back...

"Come on! We're out of here!" Alt-Jackie started to drag Jackie away towards an opening in another tent, Digit and Buzz not far behind. They rushed through the animals, and hid behind one of the thick-barred cages. They knelt down on their knees, bending down low enough. As they spoke, they spoke in low whispers. "You think they've given up?" Jackie asked, eyes on the area they had just come in. Her counterpart shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know either. When it came to Digit and Buzz...anything was possible. _'So I guess that Buzz is more of a threat now that Digit's his partner...' _Jackie looked left to right, and then saw a shadow casting above her and her counterpart. They both looked up and screamed in terror. Digit laughed. "FOUND YOU!" Alt-Jackie jumped out of the way as Buzz dropped the net. But before Jackie could get up, she was caught under the net. She stood up, struggling to get out, but the balls hooking the ropes together activated, sending out volts of shocking electricity! "AAAAAHHHHH!" The electricity ran through her body, making it feel burnt, cold, and numb all at once. She collapsed to the floor, the next still on her. Her body still shook in fright and surprise. She had a few cuts now from the shock of the thunder, and her eyes were closed tightly. Digit and Buzz tied the net closed to keep the human from escaping. Buzz said, "Let's take her to the boss." The two robots then walked out of the tent, leaving behind a frightened Alt-Jackie.

"Oh no...they've got...my counterpart!" She yelled to herself.

Moments later, Matt, Inez, and Delete came rushing into the tent after following the footprints. Behind them was Dr. Marbles and Judge Trudy, who had come to help save them. They had told them about the other Jackie and how Digit and Buzz came in to attack them. Dr. Marbles knelt by Alt-Jackie's side. "What's wrong, Jackie?" He asked gently, helping her off the ground. Delete looked from side to side, and raised up his hands in confusion. "Where's your alternate?" Alt-Jackie looked at him through eyes full of terror and horror. "She was captured!"

Dr. Marbles stepped aback at this, and Trudy nodded, adjusting the badge on her shoulder. "That is bad, isn't it?" She looked down towards the ground, pondering about the current situation. The robot man next to her nodded his head. "Affirmative!" He felt a tug on his shirt and turned around to see Matt looking up at him through worried eyes. Eyes seemingly starting to water, he asked shakingly how they were going to resue the other Jackie. Dr. Marbles looked at him, and slouched in shoulders in defeat, stating that they had no way of getting her back. Once someone was captured by Hacker here, they never get out. A collection of gasps filled the room. The Cybersquad alternates looked out towards the exit of the tent, just where Jackie, the other one, was taken hostage by Digit, Hacker, and Buzz. Inez looked to the ground, sadly adjusting her glassed. "I hope she'll be okay..." "We have to help her!" Delete yelled courageously, surprising everyone else. "We have to! There has to be a way!" He looked up at the doc angrily. "There has to be a way!". Dr. Marbles and Judge Trudy looked at eachother as the robot said this, both equally shocked by his behavior. And Delete was right...they had to do something...if Jackie doesn't get back to her own dimension, something terrible might happen! Dr. Marbles then looked up at the sky, mentally saying to himself, _'I know we have to do something about this, Delete. But I just don't know what.'_

"Let me go!" Jackie yelled, who finally awakened from the stun blast. She was being carried in the air by the evil Digit. On the ground Buzz was trotting along, trying to keep pace with the bird. But how can one keep pace with a bird who flies faster than anyone can run? They didn't have to worry about much friction, so they pretty much moved about twice as fast as anything that can run. One particular bird, Peregrine Falcon, could move over 3 times faster in the air than a cheetah. Jackie continued to struggle, but everytime she tried, a small shock was sent through her body, shocking her. Digit glowered at her, his teeth bared. "Shut up human! Hacker wants to see you." The tall yet frightened girl didn't know what else to do. It was obvious she could bribe her way out of this. She didn't have anything to cut the net with, and Digit and Buzz weren't about to let her go. So she just looked on ahead and saw the Grim Wreaker sitting on the ground. The door was open, and the pathway inside was let out, touching the ground a bit._ 'There is it...' _Jackie whispered mentally, scared.

Digit and Buzz, holding the net, walked in through the doors. Hacker was still at his seat typing in something. On the screen was an image of what appeared to be a wolf, but with saber-teeth. He appeared to be talking to him. When he heard a sound behind him, he shut off the computer quickly, and swerved around. His eyes caught onto the girl in the net. The Hacker walked over closer, bringing up his face close to the girl's. Jackie cringed back, a look of fright on her face. Her eyes followed Hacker, wondering what he was going to do to her. The cyborg smiled. "You two did an excellent job. You are now dismissed." The robots bowed, and left. Hacker smiled darkly at the human girl. "And as for you...your troubles have only begun!" He reached down and took off the net that covered her body. The electricity kept him at bay. Jackie got up and tried to run for the exit, but the tall man behind her grabbed her neck, bringing her back. His eyes narrowed menacingly, he said darkly, "Oh, you aren't going anywhere, girl. I have plans for you!"

The girl cringed, shaking violently. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see just what the Hacker was up to. There seemed to be a helmet next to him, with a remote. Her mind, frightened, said, _'He's going to brainwash me...' _ Hacker reached over to the helmet, prepared to take total control of the girl. "With you, I'll be able to finally defeat those lousy kids once..and FOR ALL! HAHAHAHAAAAA!" He laughed darkly, the helmet in his hands. He lowered it down towards Jackie's head, who can only shake and move as far back as she could. _'I'm sorry...' _The helmet was placed on her head, a jolt of power rushed through her, then...nothing but...darkness.

--------------------------------------

End of chapter 3! In the following chapter, Inez will land in a dimension where things as she knows it are different. There's a bigger difference now. This time...she may have to fight against the people she grew to trust. Want to know what it is? Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD If you'd like a sneak peak, e-mail me at and I'll send you the preview document. Remember, it's only a preview, 2 pages long at least. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD The next 3 chapters will contain the other members of the Cybersquad in a different dimension, and finally the 7 chapter should be the one where they all attempt to get back to their own world. The wolf-like creature I haven't figured out a name for. I'm thinking of the name Saberami, but that sounds too much like my digi-character, Saberamimon.


	4. Tables Turned

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't get this done sooner. I was working on an original story...but I'm stumped. The last time I tried to do something like that I lost total interest in it...Guess it's boring when you have to decide everything yourself...at least that's how I see it...I just can't seem to do it. :( I don't even know why I even bother to try...All that ends up happening is I stop and not write anymore. Anyway, here's the 4th chapter of "Alternate Dimensions". Oh, and thanks MaxJ1800 for some of the ideas featured in this story! 

Note: I reread the first few chapters, and realized I did make a mistake. Since this is an alternate beginning, there's hardly a chance that the kids have met Gigabyte yet...so I've decided that there's almost a complete month's difference between chapters 2 and 3. This chapter is the longest of all, definitely. I guess it's because I liked this chap the most! Don't worry, the other ones won't be this long. At least I hope not! OO;

EXTRA CREDIT: The song featured in this story was written by Kossmoe. Please give her credit for it. The song's name is "Nothing".

ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS   
Story by DarkHououmon

Inez saw the light ahead of her. Her mind was rushing with all sorts of questions. Where was she? Why was she there? Who did this? How will she get out? She was interrupted as the light broke out in a bright flash, pulling her in like a vacuum. She covered her eyes, shielding them from the intense light. She went right through the light like a shooting star, sailing high into the air. She found the courage to open up her eyes, and was horrified at what she was seeing. It was Cyberspace...only a few things were demolished! Even Headquarters had a bit of dents in it. But the damages weren't so bad...Inez tried to find something to grab onto. _'But how can I grab something in midair?' _The hispanic girl thought. She looked down again, and saw she was about to land right on top of Headquarters, which somehow reminded her of the one place where she and her friends did that numbers below zero technique to find Delete and Buzz. She shook the thought out of her mind...wondering why she had thought that.

She crashed pretty hard on the ground. Then again she didn't have anything to protect her from the harsh landing. She got up and brushed herself off. She looked at the building, whose windows looked smashed. Well, three of them were smashed. The others looked scratched or slightly dented. "I wonder why the place is like this? Could Hacker have..." She shuddered, and shrugged the terrible thought. She decided to ask Motherboard about what was going on. She walked up to the doors. They seemed a bit scratched up. "What could have done this?" She said to herself. Cyberspace was looking a bit dark lately. Even the building looked dark. She gulped, and slowly opened up the door. There was an eerie creaking sound, and a crack of light shown through into the room. She didn't see any light inside, but shrugged that aside. She decided to take a chance and stepped in.

"Someone came through into this dimension!" A voice sounded out. Inside the Control Room, a blue cyborg, Dr. Marbles, was scrambling through data papers and computer pictures. There was some type of disruption between worlds. A metallic bird, who could only be Digit, flew in, full of panic. "What is it, Doc!" "There was some type of temporal displacement. Someone has entered Cyberspace!" Digit's eyes registered in shock and surprise. He knew what this meant...more humans. That's the last thing any of them needed! More humans...what a nightmare. "Digit, go get the others. We need to deal with this, right away." "But..what if it's another..." Dr. Marbles raised his hands. "We cannot worry about that right now, Digit. Just get the others!" Digit nodded, and left the room. Dr. Marbles was left behind, trying to deal with the current situation.

"Another human...the ones here are bad enough. Why do we need another?" He turned towards Motherboard, who was very weak from a human virus that entered her system. He was still very angry with himself at what had happened. If only he could have stopped it! Those kids...they would pay dearly for what they've done!

The room was dark and quiet. She looked ahead, seeing that no lights where on. 'This is weird...' Inez thought as she walked down the hallway, the only sounds being made were her shoes squeaking on the solid ground. Being in darkness for an extended period of time gave her the chills. There was a time when she was in a situation like this. It was out in the woods. At least here she didn't have to worry about wolves, bears, and pumas. But something wasn't right here. Something was way off. She exited out of the room and entered the hallway. It was pitch black. Inez could feel the tension inside of her rising. What was going on? Normally the room wasn't this quiet. The whole area was shrouded in silence...

She continued to walk towards the room with Motherboard. She believed that maybe she would be able to answer what's going on. After all, Motherboard was a supercomputer and knew the answers to almost anything. The keyword in there was almost. As she closed in, she felt a change of wind behind her. Someone had ran past her in the back. She whipped her head around quickly. All she saw was black. A single ray of light shown down through a crack in the wall, providing a bit of light. 'Thank goodness...' She said in her mind as she continued to walk towards the main room. Maybe it was just her imagination that saw..err...felt that brush behind her. She was only 5 ft away from the door, but then, someone suddenly jumped out of the shadows.

"Ahhhh!" Inez screamed in surprise, jumping back a few inches. The person in front of her was tall and green. He had a pointy chin and a purple cape. She recognized this guy anywhere. "Hacker!" She looked up at the man, some fear in her eyes. 'What's he doing here?'

"Oh no you don't!" Hacker yelled, "You're not going to mess with Motherboard. Not while I'M around!"

Inez blinked her eyes in surprise. Hacker? Protecting Motherboard? That wasn't right! HE was the enemy. Why did he think she would hurt Motherboard? She scratched her head a bit. "What are you talking about? You are the one who wants to mess with Motherboard." It was now Hacker's turn to look surprised. He raised his hands in the air, waving them as he said, "No, I am here to protect Motherboard."_ 'Something is definitely off here...' _Inez sat down on the ground, her hands on her head. She was trying to think of the possibilities here. Hacker seems to be telling the truth about protecting Motherboard. After all...if he had been lying, then why didn't he attack Motherboard now? She seemed to be the only one there. The only human that is. Matt and Jackie were no where in sight. Neither was Digit.

Hacker noticed the girl was keeping quiet. _'Why hasn't she said any threats?' _He looked at her, his eyes showing his confusion. He, too, didn't know what was going on. Using caution, he stepped closer to the hispanic girl. She adjusted her glasses as she looked up at him. She knew that he was just as confused as she. "Why didn't you threaten me? Why no rude comments?"

"Why would I do that?" Inez asked.

"Because that's what you always do." Hacker responded.

Inez glared at him. "I would never do that! Well...at least not in front of you, anyway..." Her voice trailed off. Hacker folded his arms, almost harshly glaring at her. But it was more out of confusion than anger. 'I need to get to the bottom of this.' He held out his hand as a gesture showing he was going to explain or ask something. "Why are you acting so strangely?" "Me?" Inez gasped, placing her hands on her chest. She then pointed out towards him, "It's you who's acting so strangely lately!" Hacker shook his head. He rubbed his forehead as he was getting a headache from this. Inez cocked her head to the left. Perhaps neither of them was lying. There must be an explanation! She brought out her bag that she had brought with her. She had almost forgotten that it was there. She had it when she was sucked through the strange red portal.

"We both know that something is off...abnormal."

Hacker nodded his green head, brushing his black hair. "Yes, I can see that."

Inez then pulled out a device. The Squwak Pack in her heads was shaped oddly. That's how it always is. Hacker looked at her in slight amazement. "A Squwak Pack! How'd you get that?" His voice was laced in shock. The hispanic girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Don't you remember? Motherboard gave my friends and I this when...wait! Hacker, may I ask you a question?" The cyborg in front of her thought about this. A few questions could settle everything. It would stop the confusion. "Go on..." "Okay, when you were invented by Dr. Marbles...sometime later..didn't you infect her harddrive with a virus?" Hacker's eyes registered in anger. Appalled, he shouted, "OF COURSE NOT!"

The girl, surprised, stepped backwards. "Then who did?" What was said next would forever be engraved in her mind. The cyborg responded impatiently, "You did!" Inez, shaking, almost fell back to the ground. She struggled back to her feet. "Then...I think I know the explanation." Hacker narrowed his eyes, awaiting the explanation. "Well..and that would be?" "Alternate Dimensions..."

Not far, a group of what appeared to be shadows, two of them, was walking around. They carried bags with them, and appeared to be running away from someone. As they entered a bit of light, it was apparrent they were just kids. 9-12 years old at least. They narrowed their eyes at their chasers. One of them pulled out something from within their pockets and tossed them at the followers. As the objects landed on the ground, they exploded, creating a cloud of smoke all around them. The kids laughed as they evaded the police easily. The group headed towards the Grim Wreaker, which lay in front of them. The door was already open. Another figure stood within the door, their hands on their hips. They signalled for the other two to hop inside. They did, and as soon as they got inside, the door instantly closed, causing the police to hault in their tracks.

"They've gotten away!" One of them shouted. Horror was in his voice. The Grim Wreaker acted up, smoke spewing from the engines. The hovercrafts activated, causing the giant ship to rise from the ground. It turned the opposite direction, and flashed into Cyberspace. The smoke left behind caused the men to cough.

From inside, the three kids who had escaped all laughed evilly. They placed their bags on the table. The ship was on auto-pilot. They didn't need to operate it the whole time. Inside there was dark red jewels and a single light purple one. The light slowly came into view, and revealed who they were. There was no mistaking the orange hair...the dark brown skin...the dark glasses...The kids were identified as Matt, Jackie, and Inez! But they seemed different. Not just in the way they acted, but how they looked as well. They sat at the table, counting up how many jewels there were. They were discussing on what they should do with them. With their reputation, they didn't need to buy anything at all. The new Matt still had the green shirt and blue pants, but now had two light pink scars snaking up his right arm. He wore a black ring around his left arm. His shirt had a few rips in it. Same with his pants.

Alt-Inez had red glasses instead of the black ones. But unfortunately, other than the rips of her clothes, there was nothing else different between her and the other Inez. She held in front of her the single light purple jewel, a dark smile casted on her light tan face. Jackie sat next to her. Her face wore a mask of darkness. She glared at the jewels ahead of her. She had a spiked collar around her neck, ripped skirt, and a scar on her face. Her eyes were full of darkness. She thrusted her arms onto the table suddenly, lifting her body slightly in the air, and leaned over the table. "We're missing a few of the jewels!" Her voice was a hissing snarl. Inez scoffed. She lifted up the purple jewel, holding it out at her, but not signalling for her to take it. She said, "It only takes one red jewel to activate this one, glitch brain." Jackie clearly looked furious at what Inez had called her. But she was the leader around her, and the leader always got the last word, or at least that's what Alt-Inez says. She lowered herself back down in her seat. Alt-Inez sat back down, cracking her knuckles. "We still need to design that machine. Matt, have you gotten the tools yet?" The hispanic turned over towards Matt, who didn't seem to be paying attention. He had gathered a few of the jewels and was building what looked like a bridge. "Bye bye, stupid bridge!" He murmured, taking out a slightly larger red jewel and thrusting it forward to knock down the bridge construction.

"MATT!"

The boy yelped in surprise. He dropped the jewel onto the bridge, causing all the crimson-colored jewels to collapse on top of one another. They spilled down, leaving a pile of red in front of the american. He shook his head in surprise, and stared at Alt-Inez, an annoyed look on his face. He brushed off a few of the gems that landed on his pants, all of them hitting the ground lightly, and asked, "What was that for?" "Well, glitch brain, if you were paying more attention maybe..." Matt glared at her, but stopped almost immediately. The one thing he didn't want to do was get her too mad. The last time he did he was locked up in a closet._ 'I've been locked in there millions of times...' _He said to himself. Alt-Inez backed off, still holding the light violet jewel. It began to glow faintly. "Well, have you done your job or what?" She asked impatiently. She had her hands on her hips, and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Her eyes were narrowed so much that they almost looked like cat pupils against the red brim of her glasses. Matt shook his head slowly. "No...I haven't been able to..." He felt a sudden force hit him as the girl grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, an icy glare on her face. "And what NOT!"

The boy shook a little in fright. He wasn't too scared...he and Jackie were used to having Alt-Inez bully them like that. It was her way have keeping in charge. Besides, they were the same way. Matt just didn't see any reason to go against her...but he didn't totally agree with her being the leader and all. She was, in fact, the youngeset one there. He always said that he should be leader, but the hispanic always pointed out that he had a short attention span. "I-I-I...don't know..." He finally muttered, his eyes focusing on the angry girl in front of him. She let him go, dropping into the seat. She turned back to her own seat. Alt-Inez took of her glasses and cleaned them a bit. They got a bit foggy when she was grabbing Matt. "I don't even know why I am stuck with such glitch brains like you." She said aloud. Jackie snarled, turning her head to the side. "Can't you find any other insults to say other than 'glitch brain'?" She folded her arms angrily. Alt-Inez turned her attention towards the african-american black girl.

She said, "You got a problem?" Her tone was low and very threatening. Jackie gulped a bit, backing into her seat more. "Uh...no." "Good..." Suddenly the radar started beeping. The lightbulb in the room that they were in was flashing brightly. The red light covered their faces, making them look like they were painted dark red. Alt-Inez reached into her pockets and got out some leather gloves. They were also fingerless. She slipped them on, a nice tight fit. She ran over to the radar and typed into the keyboard. She stared up at the screen while the light still flashed. Matt and Jackie waited at their seats, and they were positioned to jump out into action.

Alt-Inez growled softly. "Now this is quite the surprise." Jackie asked, "What is?" Alt-Inez turned off the radar, but kept the screen of where the radar was pointing on screen. She pushed in the keyboard, and got up out of the chair. She slightly tugged at her gloves, but didn't remove them. "Turns out that someone has crossed dimensions." She finally tugged hard on her gloves, pulling them completely from her hands. She gave her friends a harsh glare. "You two have any idea who it is?" Matt was yawning, his eyes closed. He held his hand out in front of him, but sensed people looking at him. He opened up his eyes, was shocked, and snapped back to reality. Jackie adjusted her collar, and she and Matt stared at eachother in confusion. Finally, they turned back to Alt-Inez, shrugging their shoulders in confusion. She scoffed a bit. "I wouldn't know either. Stupid radar doesn't show that...but I do know where to find him or her..." The two looked on eagerly. Smiling darkly, she said, "She or he, it even, landed near Control Center. We will go there in a few hours." She turned to Matt, who immediately backed away, almost knowing what was going to happen. "Meanwhile...Matt...if you don't get that machine done by 2 hours, this fist," She forms a fist with her hands, "..is going to be in your mouth!" The green-shirted boy didn't look to scared. _'You've gotta be kidding me...' _But he decided not to question his leader's words, and went to the room where some of the tools they needed lay.

Hacker looked at the girl and was a bit amazed. "Alternate dimension...you say..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He looked up at the air above them, thinking everything through. The girl in front of him looked so much like the one he knows, but there were somethings different about her. He was in a bit of a big hurry and didn't catch that she didn't have red colored glasses nor did she wear a spiked collar. Inez looked up at the green cyborg. She was still feeling threatened about his presence, even though he seemed to be a good version of the villain she has to deal with back home. She slowly nodded her head. "I am pretty sure that's what's going on here. You said that I infected Motherboard, but that's not how I remember it..." Her voice trailed off almost hauntingly. Hacker narrowed his eyes, fixated on the girl. He asked lowly, "And how do you remember it?" Inez sighed. She placed her head on the ground, and flipped her body straight up. She was doing a handstand. Hacker's white eyes widened in shock. _'Why did she...' _"Why are you doing that?" "I think better this way." She replied. Hacker laughed to himself. "You really think so?" He managed to choke out, trying to hold back loud laughter. Inez glared coldly at him for a second, then continued. "Well, here's the story..."

FLASHBACK:

Hacker was seated inside the Grim Wreaker. His hands weren't on any controls. He was staring at the screen. A picture of three kids, later identified as Matt, Jackie, and Inez, shown on the screen. An evil smile was on his face. "This is great!" Hacker shouted evilly, raising his arms into the air. "Yeah." He heard his robot minions say. They were standing near the window, looking out at Cyberspace. "You're right. Cyberspace is great!" Delete agreed, smiling gayly, "Yeah!" He placed his hands on the window, and pressed his face against it. The green cyborg growled in frustration. "NOT CYBERSPACE, YOU DUNCEBUCKETS!" He calmed down, and gestured towards the screen. The robots turned to look, noticing the children on the screen finally. "Them." Hacker continued, looking them through eyes promising something not so nice. "Those children are going to help me achieve my master plan!" The robots looked at the screen in confusion. _'How are they going to help?' _Buzz thought. The Hacker moved back in his chair, a wide grin on his face. Delete, in his usual giddy mood, replied, "You mean your all-time best plan to take over Cyberspace?"

Hacker glanced down at the tall machine. He raised his hands, and the robot backed away. The cyborg looked like he was going to strike, but instead slammed his fist into the table. "OF COURSE THAT PLAN!" He turned back to the screen, a dark smile on his face. "Soon, Motherboard." He whispered to himself. He continued to fixate his gaze upon the kids, who were looking at a library map. They were unaware of the evil that was stirring up someplace they couldn't see at the time. They were oblivious to the danger...oblivious to the face that Hacker can see and hear them...He sat in his chair, waiting, and watchin...for the right moment...to strike!

Inez stood beside the map, growling impatiently. She had been waiting for hours to get to the library on time. She had to run a couple of errans. She would've gotten them done in time, but because of traffic, she was slowed down greatly. She barely made it through the doors 10 minutes before they closed. Now she had to wait even longer because two other kids, one white male, and another black female, had to use the map as well. _'I don't have time for this!' _The boy, Matt pointed towards the map, as if showing the girl something. The female laughed. Her name was Jackie. Inez shook her head a bit. Matt asked, "Is this the way to the Mythology section?"

Suddenly, Inez found herself marching forward, almost ready to push them out of the way. They stare at her in surprise. "Excuse me! You're not the only one who needs to use the map!" Her hands on her hips, she growled harshly to herself. Matt narrowed his eyes, but focused his attention at the digital map in front of him. He pointed upwards towards one of the squares, as if he were lost. "I'm trying to figure out how this map works." He said to the smaller girl. Jackie placed her face in her hand, and moved her head from side to side. "Look, it's easy." She points to one of the squares, a far corner one, and pressed against it, revealing a colored red dot. "That's where we are, right?" Matt and Inez nodded in agreement, and watched the black girl move her finger towards another square. "Here are the places we each want to go. All we have to do is look at this map, and see which directions we should go to get there. We can do that by pressing the place we want to go to. I need to find a place where I can get my homework done. The Reading Room seems to do nicely." She presses the box where directions to Reading Room were contained. Inez walked in, gently pushing the two older kids aside. "But I need to do some research. I need to go to the Library!" She pressed the next square hastily. Matt came up, a smile on his face. He said, "I want to look up about mythology." He pressed a square. There were now 4 red dots glowing on the screen.

Hacker laughed, and knew this was his moment to strike. "It's time!" He pressed a button in front of him, and watched the fun begin.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, a bit scared. The red dots were suddenly moving! They moved in closer to eachother. The kids gathered around, and, almost instinctively, moved their hands forward, pointing out a finger. Inez said, "They're moving..." Jackie agreed, "They're going to crash!" Sure enough the dots soon touched eachother on the map. The kids, at the same time, pressed their fingers against the dots as they attached to eachother, and they yelped in surprise when what looked like lightning sizzled out in all directions. They fell to the ground and watched as the lightning moved around in a counter-clock wise motion. "What have we done?" Jackie whispered.

"HAHAHAHAAA!"

Hacker laughed, his arms raised up in triumph. Delete and Buzz were cheering him on. "Way to go Boss!" The short robot said. The cyborg didn't pay any attention to him. He held out a remote control and pointed it towards Control Central. He said, "Now I can send a virus to Motherboard, and NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM TAKING OVER...CYBERSPACE!" He quickly pressed the button, his evil gaze on the round material that jetted out from his ship. He sat down and waited to see what was going to happen. The virus got closer towards Control Central...closer to Motherboard.

Dr. Marbles sat in front of Motherboard. He was lowered underneath her main computer system. Digit stood close by, his iron chest open up to reveal some tools that the doctor was using. "Don't worry, Motherboard. The upgrade should be done soon!" Digit watched almost cautiously as Dr. Marbles tightened up a few screws and added some things. Motherboard looked left to right, as if she were worried. "Please hurry. It's not safe for me in this mode." Digit cocked his head to the right. He raised up his hands into the air, as if indicating nothing was wrong. "Relax Motherboard. What could possibly go wrong?" He shouldn't have said that. Dr. Marbles was just about finished when the supercomputer sensed something coming closer to her. It had breached her systems! She shouted out in shocked alarm, "HACK ATTACK! HACK ATTACK!" Dr. Marbles sat up surprised, and Digit reared back in horror. He said, in a terrified tone of voice, "Hacker's BACK!" Marbles looked in in disbelief. He didn't want to believe it either. But Motherboard was never wrong. "That's impossible!" The doctor looked up at the supercomputer, worry in his voice. "We drained his power and banished him eons ago!" Motherboard shouted again, "Hurry! The virus he sent is getting closer!" Dr. Marbles fumbled around the buttons.

"The Firewall is being set up." He read the meter closely. "Meter is at 56...66...67 percent up." All he and his cyboid friend could do was wait until the firewall was complete. Unfortunately, they were too late...

"Too late...the virus has breached my system. I am shutting down..." Her voice deepened mechanically; it was what robotics, even computers, did before they die, or as they say, shut down. Dr. Marbles quickly glanced at the meter as Motherboard's systems were being destroyed one by one. The meter finally read 100 percent, and the virus stopped completely. But the damage was still there. "There, no further harm done." Digit cautiously walked to his boss. His face bore a sad one. Looking up at the doctor, he asked, "She's in bad shape, huh Doc?" Dr. Marbles looked at the cyboid, then looked towards the exit. He started walking towards it, and said back to Digit, "Her Encrypto Chip has been damaged. I'll have to go and get a new one." As he exited the door, he reminded Digit, "Watch Motherboard while I'm gone!" Digit smiled, and nodded his head. He raised his wing and placed it against his forehead like a soldier soluting someone of a higher stature. "You can count on me, doc!"

Dr. Marbles hopped into his HoverCoop and began flying towards whatever Cybersite had another available Encrypto Chip. He unknowingly fell right into Hacker's trap. "I still don't know how Hacker was able to..." "HELLO!" A voice boomed loudly above him. He gulped. _'That sounded familiar...' _He shook in slight fright and looked above him. He was horrified to see a giant green ship sailing above him! He peered closer and saw Hacker standing behind the large glass window, located in the very front of the enormous ship. "HACKER!" The android shouted in surprise. He kicked his Coop in overdrive in an attempt to get out. The cyborg just smirked. He pressed a button, and a door opened up, revealing a black chamber. Before Marbles could activate the overdrive, a large metal hand, which looked like a shovel in a way, swooped down and grabbed his ship tightly around the sides. "Gotcha!" The android looked up in terror as he was pulled to the ship, and the door enclosed in front of him. Hacker laughed darkly as he soared across Cyberspace, looking for the perfect place to drop off Dr. Marbles for hostage uses.

Digit saw this and panicked! Who was going to help Motherboard now? And Dr. Marbles was in trouble, too! The bird backed up near the supercomputer's harddrive, shaking visibly. "What are we going to do now?" The supercomputer smiled slightly, saying, "I have an..idea. But it's never been done before." Digit looked up at her, wondering what she was talking about. "I am...going to contact...the...other side." She said simply, making the bird jump into the air in shock. "YOU'RE GONNA WHAT!" "It's the only thing we can do, Digit."

"But Motherboard...it's never been tested...I mean...how can we..." But before he could finish, Motherboard activated a device. This one would allow her to be seen and heard by any humans on the other side. It's never been tested, that's right. And there's a chance she could get the wrong people. But she trusted the device wouldn't fail her. This was her only chance!

The three kids in the library shook from the mere shock of what just happened. One minute they were trying to help eachother find their way around the place. The next minute, the map started acted weird and when they touched it...

"We broke it!" Jackie shouted, horrified. Matt walked closer towards the machine, placing his hand on it. A red dot never appeared, and the screen was dark. "It sure seems that way!" Inez didn't look any better. She had her hands on her face, worried that someone had seen them break it. They could get into big trouble for this! She didn't have time...She still had research to do, but all thanks to a miscalculation... "This is bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!" She whimpered to herself, hoping that the other two kids never heard her. They stepped closer to the screen after seeing something flicker on. "What's going on?" Matt asked, but his question was answered when the screen went completely blank for one second, then a face shimmered on. It was definitely feminine, with a boxy kind of face. 3-D, actually, and she had curly hair and odd shaped eyes. Flashing lights were visible in the background. _'What's happening?' _Inez said to herself. She and the kids drew back a few centimeters, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Hello." The being said. "I am Motherboard."

Jackie placed her hands on her face, shaking. _'Oh no!' _"Oh, man. We're in for it now!" She moved back behind the girl with the glasses, voice full of anxiety. "She's probably FBI!" The supercomputer shook her head, reassuring her. "No I'm not. I'm the ruler of all Cyberspace." _'CYBERSPACE? But that place is fantasy!' _Inez had been there thousands of times. She was a computer geek, as people say. She didn't mind being called that, because it was very much true. She would spend hours online, and did go to some place called Cyberspace. But it being real? That had to be a fake! Something is really wrong here... She scoffed silently, her hands on her hips. "Right..." She said sarcastically, "And I'm Xena, Warrior Princess!" Motherboard could sense the girl's doubt. _'Maybe if I take them there, they'll believe me...' _"I need your help." Matt shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how or why he should help the supercomputer. After all...they had just met, and he didn't know if he could trust her or not. The same thing with the other children. Jackie informed her, "I don't know if we can..." The computer simply replied, "We need your help right away, Jackie." "Now how c-...wait! How did you know my name?"

"Jackie...Matt...Inez..." The humans huddled closer together. They looked at eachother with the same expression. The being knew them! They had just met, and already she knows their names! Maybe she was telling the truth. The boy looked up at the supercomputer, still feeling anxious about the whole procedure. "Dr. Marbles needs your help! Come on!" Suddenly the screen blacked out, and something ripped open in front of them. It wasn't a door. It looked like a tear in the room, yet at the same time, it didn't. It glowed a light purple, and lights seemed to speckle the area. Inez walked closer to it. "WHOA!" She was pulled right inside of it! Matt and Jackie gasped in shock, backing up. "She's gone!" Matt sounded horrified, then felt the magnetic pull of the thing in front of them, which he suspected was either a wormhole or a portal. Jackie yelped, as she was being pulled in along with the boy, "So are we!" They were pulled inside, and the portal on the other side, the Real World, closed in on them. They found themselves flying through what seemed like a tunnel and an endless abyss at the same time. They came through another end, falling and landed harshly into the ground. They were instantly greeted by one of the locals. A cyborg bird creature, Digit. He walked up to them, and said, "Hello. My name is Digit, and this is Motherboard." He gestured towards the computer above him, the same computer that had brought them into this world in the first place!

END FLASHBACK:

Hacker watched the girl gasp for breath after telling the semi-long story of how she remembered the beginning. He walked up to her, holding his hand out in confusion. He scratched his head, gesturing her to stand up. She did so. "Well, that's how it hapened. At least where I came from." She nodded, noting that what she said was the truth. The cyborg in front of her seemed a bit suspicious, but she did have a Squwak Pak after all. He and his robotic creations also had one so that they could communicate with Motherboard easily. "That's not how it happened here...I don't like long flashbacks, so I'll just give it to ya short." The girl nodded, signalling for him to continue on.

"Well, as you know, I was created to protect Motherboard. I did serve her well, and was proclaimed to be one of the best cyborgs in Cyberspace!" He pulled out a nearby chair. Inez hadn't noticed it there before, but didn't want to interfere. The robot continued talking about what had happened from how he remembered it. "I created Digit to help me around the place. He was a fine worker, always prepared. I didn't think it was fair that he had to do most of the work while I was gone, so I created Buzz, then Delete, to help him fix the place up while Dr. Marbles and I would run out doing errans for Motherboard. For a while, everything worked out fine...until Delete made a horrible mistake that was forever regretted!" Inez leaned in in curiousity. "He had tripped over something, which we never found out what it was, that caused a temporal rip to tear open between our world and the Real World. When we came in, we were too late. 3 kids, who called themselves Matt, Inez, and Jackie, had came through. They seemed confused at first, but Inez seemed very intelligent compared to the other two, and instantly uploaded a dangerous virus into Motherboard. We were able to chase them away, and I was fortunate enough to be able to remove half of the virus, but the other half had already damaged her. Ever since they stole my Grim Wreaker, they've been..wreaking havoc all across Cyberspace! We've tried several times, but never could catch up to them. By the time we arrive, they've left."

Inez backed up a bit. Her face narrowed in anger. "You're saying that my alternate...did this to Motherboard?" Hacker moved back a few steps. "Y-Yes. I am." The girl scoffed angrily. She did believe what Hacker was saying, she just couldn't believe that her alternate was responsible for this. She had to do something!

"These kids sound like bad news."

"They are! Anyone who tried messing with them gets clobbered by that Matt guy."

"Hmmm...maybe I can help you. But it'll only be temporary." Hacker moved in closer. He was just about to ask what she was going to do when he heard a voice from behind one of the doors ask, "HACKER!" He whipped around him, but saw no one. He knew who it was calling to him though. It was Digit. And he wasn't behind the doors. He was flying in the hallways, looking for the larger cyborg. Hacker hinted to the girl to hide behind his cape while Digit was around. She abided and went behind the large robot, waiting for the alternate Digit to fly in. He was holding something in his wings. He landed in front of Hacker, and brushed off his wings. He smiled, and said, "Dr. Marbles needs you to come back. Those kids are at it again!" Inez could feel her heart beating faster. What if she is caught? What if they think she's one of them? What if they try to imprison her instead of the true enemies!_ 'Man oh man...' _Hacker nodded, then placed his hand on his face thoughtfully. "Alright Digit, but I think I found someone who can help us."

The bird's eyes brightened in joy. "YOU HAVE! Who is it?" Hacker sweated a bit, and looked nervous. "You promise not to scream?" He fumbled with his fingers while Digit scratched his head. "Sure...but why would I..." He didn't have to continue. The Hacker stepped aside to the right, revealing a girl that was hiding behind him. Digit's eyes widened in shock. The girl may have looked a bit different, but there was no mistaking her! "INEZ!" He shouted so loud that everyone, including Dr. Marbles and Motherboard, overheard the scream.

Dr. Marbles jumped in shock. "Digit!" Buzz and Delete were alerted as well. They dropped the tools they held in their hands and dashed in the direction of the voice.

"Digit...It's alright..she..." Hacker tried to reason. But the bird didn't listen. He was inching away from the girl, who was trying to shake hands with him. She looked at him sadly, and sighed. "This is hopeless..." She said quietly, her head lowered. Digit looked up at Hacker and asked terrifiedly, "Y-Y-You let h-her in?" The cyborg immediately shook his head furiously. "Of course not! She came in here, but she isn't..." His voice trailed off. "Uh...uh..." He seemed to be in a trance. His eyes were widened in shock, and he was frozen in place. Inez cocked her head to the left. _'What's wrong with him?' _She saw that his gaze wasn't on her or Digit, but on something behind them. "What's going on here!" Inez scrunched her head towards her shoulders and widened her own dark-colored eyes. _'That answers that...' _She slowly turned around, although she knew who it was. The voice had belonged to Dr. Marbles. Beside of the android were Buzz and Delete. They still looked the same, she noted to herself. She met the doctor's eyes, who were glowering down at her like she was something very...distasteful. She smiled weakly, and said in a squeaky voice, "Hello..." She waved a bit at them, then got a worried look on her face again. _'This isn't good...'_

"Inez! How did you..!" Marbles began, but he stopped abrubtly. He scowled at both her and Hacker. "Hacker, I'm disappointed in you. I said guard this place from intruders, and what do you do?" Hacker pleaded, "Please, let me explain..you see..." He was cut short by a couple of hands gently nudging him over to the side. He looked down and saw Inez standing there, giving him a reassuring look. "Let me handle this." She may have felt confident on the outside, but on the inside, she was sweating like a pig. _'Even though pigs don't sweat...' _She thought. She rubbed her arm nervously. She swallowed once, and started to speak shakingly, "I-I-I was sent here b-by..." She was about to say Hacker, but if she had said that right there right then, she would've made Marbles think that the good Hacker betrayed him. Instead of risking that, she said, "A red portal." Digit narrowed his eyes. "A red portal huh? Everyone knows that you and your punk friends travel in that Grim Wreaker thingy." Delete nodded. "Yeah, why would you use a portal?"

"Not like I had a choice in the matter." She rubbed her head while trying to think of a way to get them to trust her. She knew there was little chance in that. She hated the dark Inez for what she's done, but right now there was more important things to worry about. She looked at the androids in front of her. "Look," she told them, "I know you don't trust me...but I would like to help you a bit." She got quite the response. Laughter...the laughter filled up the area of the hallway. All except she and Hacker were laughing. She knew why of course. Here, they were used to her being evil and smarty. But she wasn't...at least she herself wasn't. Her alternate was that way. She would find a way to get back at her for this... "Look I'm serious about this!" She half shouted, her arms thrusted at her sides angrily.

Dr. Marbles was the first to recover from the laughter. "Now why should we trust you? After all you were the one who did this...this...terrible thing to Motherboard!" He pointed an accusing finger at the little girl, who backed away in fear. Digit scratched his head in bewilderment. _'The girl hasn't even...' _"Hey doc!" He turned to look at the blue bird. "Haven't you noticed somethings...uhh...different about the girl?" The doctor's eyes half closed in confusion. "You know...she doesn't have red glasses anymore? She has black ones!" He pointed anxiously at the different set of glasses that she was wearing. They were identical to the red ones, just a different color. Since the size and shape was perfect, there was no way it could've been counterfeited. Even in the perfect counterfeit, there is always some different, whether it be tiny or big. "My gosh...you're right...and she seems a bit wimpy..." The girl immediately snapped out of her frightened trance and snapped at him, "I am NOT wimpy!" Dr. Marbles jumped back, taking on defensive mode. Inez stared at him with wide eyes for a while, then placed her hand on her face and slowly shook it back and forth. "Look, I said I will help."

Buzz frowned a bit, then looked at Delete. "I don't know...think she can be trusted?" Hacker walked over. "Of course she can! Show 'em!" He gestured the girl. She nodded, and reached into her pocket. The others waited and stood in defense, unsure of whether or not she was reaching for a weapon. She fumbled through her pocket for a while, then found what she wanted. She tugged out the object and held it straight up. The others were dumbfounded. A collection of gasps rang out, and Dr. Marbles pointed, surprised, at the girl holding the object. "A Squwak Pak!"

"Just a few more turns and...finished!" The dark version of Matt finally finished adjusting the machine in front of him. It looked like the Symmetrizer, only a bit bigger and was designed to destroy anything. It didn't matter if it was symmetrical or not. He grabbed a couple of red jewels and fitted them into the chambers in the device. There was a large open space for the purple jewel, but he didn't have it with him. Alt-Inez was guarding it...she didn't trust Matt with it. Scowling, he shut the machine up, and picked it up. "Let's see if Inez likes this." He said to himself as he walked towards the main control room, where Inez was monitoring the place. She turned around to see him carry the dark machine in his arms. "You done already?" She asked. The boy nodded, and set the machine next to the girl, and backed away.

He answered, "Yes, I have."

"You did a better job than I thought." She took it and placed it in the center of the room. She pushed a couple of buttons and a shield formed over it. "This should keep it as safe as possible. In the meantime, we have to go run our errans." She gestures Matt to follow her. Jackie came out, too. Whenever they went anywhere, they went together. They felt stronger that way. But what they didn't know is that a big surprise awaited them when they got back.

Digit flew over towards the girl, his eyes locked on the device. Stammering, he said some nonsense words. _'He's really nervous or something...' _Inez complimented mentally. Marbles nudged Digit aside. Preparing to answer the question himself, he gave a slightly stern glare towards her. "All right, where did you get that?" Inez held it closer to herself, looking at the screen itself. "Motherboard gave me it."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Buzz shouted angrily. "Motherboard would never trust you to..." "...to help her. Isn't that right, Buzzy?" Delete asked his older brother nicely. The girl smacked her head. "Look, I have no time for this. This is my Squwak Pak. I work for Motherboard. End of story!" But she knew deep inside, it would take a lot more than that to convince them. She had to do something to help Motherboard...but...hey! That's it! Inez knew just how she would help this Motherboard! "I know..Why don't I get the antidote for the virus?" She offered nicely, making everyone in the room freeze in their tracks. Hacker asked, "You'd really do that?" She nodded. "I will have to have Motherboard send me a portal, of course. It'll be faster that way." Dr. Marbles stared at the girl for a while, and rubbed his chin. Digit looked up at him expectedly. The doc looked down at the bird. _'I have no choice at the moment.' _"Alright, I'll let you go in...but I'm keeping my eye on you." He led her in the direction of the Control Room, keeping the robots and himself close to Inez, to keep her from doing anything funny. They did admit she looked and acted different, but kept in mind that it could be a trick.

They arrived in the Control Room, and Motherboard immediately recognized the girl. "Inez? Why are you here?" She demanded. Inez gulped, hoping she wouldn't get on Motherboard's bad side. _'Does she have a bad side?' _"H-Hi...Mother B...I uh...came to help you."

The supercomputer looked down at the girl in disbelief. _'Help? Why would she want to help me?' _Motherboard thought that it might be a trap. But she knew Inez...she wouldn't go with a plan like this. It wasn't her style! It just wasn't like her to act this way. Even through deception, she would've done a bad job. She was a terrible actor. Motherboard asked, "How?" "I was just wondering if you could open up a portal to the place where the Grim Wreaker was the closest, I could break in and grab the antidote to the virus inside of you." She offered politely. Inez was indeed trying to get the computer to trust her. She just didn't know if it'll work or not. Hacker looked at Motherboard, then at the girl. Buzz, Delete, and Digit watched, cautious of the girl's actions. Dr. Marbles didn't know what to think or say. If Hacker thought the girl could be trusted...maybe they should, too. Motherboard finally answered, after a long silence, "Alright...but I'm sending Hacker and Digit with you. I can't take any chances, you know."

"Thanks Motherboard! You won't be disappointed!" Inez shouted happily. The image of Motherboard disappeared, and the purple portal opened up on her screen. The 3 jumped inside, and the portal vanished. Dr. Marbles looked at the where the portal was, and Motherboard's face shimmered back on. "I hope I didn't make a mistake..send her to the Grim Wreaker." Marbles nodded. Buzz said, "I hope she's telling the truth...she could've easily created that Squwak Pak to fool us, ya know..." Delete agreed with his brother. "Yeah, you never know. She could be..." He stopped as he saw Dr. Marbles walk over to the smaller monitor he had been keeping in the back for some time. "This should help us watch their every move." He pulled a switch, and the image of Inez, Hacker, and Digit came on. The four looked at the screen, and they refused to take their eyes off of it. _'Now we'll see if she's for real...' _Dr. Marbles thought as he watched the girl carefully.

"Wow..." Was all Inez could say when she arrived in the area with the Grim Wreaker. It was sitting right in front of them. Hacker glared at the machine darkly. "It seems that the kids aren't there at the moment." "How do you know?" "Because.." Hacker said, still looking at the flying machine, "if they were still there, they wouldn't leave the door wide open like that." Inez looked and saw that the door was indeed wide open. She laughed to herself, then walked on towards it. Hacker and Digit stayed behind as backup. They would try and warn her if the kids were returning or not while she was away. The girl swallowed a bit, then hopped right into the Grim Wreaker.

"Oh man...This place is huge!" Inez said out loud, since she knew that no one was around to hear her. She was about to enter one of the rooms when Hacker beeped in. She pulled out her Pak and pressed the Talk button. "Inez!" She heard Hacker's voice over the intercom. She then heard Digit's voice, "Well, sorry I doubted you kid, but..." Inez's mind was clouded by several questions. Why did they call? Did the alternates come back so soon? "What's going on?" The cyboid was about to answer, but the bigger green robot quickly snatched the communicator. "Oh nothing...nothing except this." He turned on the image duplicator and pointed in the direction where the kids were coming back in. It didn't take long for the image of the kids coming back to reach Inez. Her heart beating faster, she took Hacker's advice to run and hide, and ran over to the air duct area. _'I'll be safe here.' _She crawled in, and immediately coughed. It was so dusty it was nearly impossible to breath. She swatted a way a couple of spider webs that blocked the path up. Lucky for her there was some steps she could use to climb up. She barely heard the door open and close behind her. She wasn't worried about being caught anymore. Since she was now in the air ducts, why should she worry?

She stayed long enough to see what the alter-kids were doing. They didn't say much, just dropped off some stuff, and they each went off in the same direction. _'Probably towards the kitched..if there is even a kitchen here...' _Inez said to herself. She sighed, and turned towards the tunnel. She had been on the Grim Wreaker before, so she didn't need directions to the main control room, which has the computer in it. She guessed it would be her alternate's room that had it. She crawled for about a minute when she came to an opening. Curious to know whether or not it was the room she was looking for, she quickened her pace. She peered through the vent, and was very shocked to see what the room looked like. The bed was completely unmade. The sheets and covers crumbled on top of one another, halfway to the floor. The dressers were wide open, clothes spilt all over the floor. There was barely anything in the dressers at all! Whoever room this was also didn't believe in laundry. All the dirty clothes stacked on top of one another nearly 3 feet high!

"This is Matt's room, no doubt about it." Inez said, an annoyed look on her face. She sighed and looked around to the other side of the room. She saw that there was a table and a chair. On top of the table stood a black computer with a red mouse. She squinted to look harder, and saw at least 26 video games next to it, neatly stacked. A game controller lay sitting next to it, nicely wrapped. _'It's amazing how messy he keeps the room yet how clean he keeps the games.' _She had her eyes half closed as she scanned the other side of the room, which contained all sorts of weights._ 'So this is why Matt is so strong...' _She said to herself as her eyes scanned the very heavy weights. They were sitting on the floor and there was a long chair, probably where he did his exercising. She was about to continue to crawl when she noticed something else in the room. In the very north right corner of the room, she noticed a large punching bag daggling by a thick string. As she looked closer to it, an angry scowl appeared on her face.

Right there, in the center of the thing, was a very crude, simple drawing taped to it. And the drawing was of her...or at least her face. She glowered, and thought to herself for a moment. _'When I get home, or if I do, Matt and I are going to have a nice and looooooong chat!'_

She continued to crawl when another vent caught her eye._ 'Gee, I wonder who's room this could be!' _She struggled for a while, but finally managed to peer through the crooked slit openings of the air duct. She almost had to pull back onto the ground when she looked inside because it was all one color: pink. 6 shades covered the entire room. The bed was a light pink with dark pink pillows. The main side walls were medium pink, while the ceiling was a pale pink and the floor carnation pink. The hispanic girl shakes her head. "This has got to be Jackie's room. Only she would be a fashion maniac." There wasn't much to look at in the room. She turned towards a corner and saw a mirrored table with some potions and sprays and all kinds of make-up on it. _'Now I know why Jackie's afraid of water..' _She snickered to herself. Of course she meant that as a joke. The real reason that Jackie hated water was not because of make-up, but because she couldn't swim. Laughing a little, she then turned to give one last look at the stupidly pink room, and saw something that sort of stood out. She rubbed her eyes a couple of times, and said, "Oh...brother..." Her gaze was on a dark pink desk sitting near the window. On top of it was a light pink computer. Even the monitor was pink! _'Jackie is a pinkish maniac!'_

"One of these has got to lead to..." There was only one vent left. This was her only chance left! There was no other direction to go, and if this wasn't the correct room, she could be in big trouble. She looked through it, and was amazed to see that this looked completely different from the other rooms. Although the cleanest, Matt's room looked more like a bedroom than this one. In the very center was a tremendous computer, which looked about the same size as Motherboard's monitor. Wires spread all across the floor, connecting to multiple outlets. They connected all sorts of stuff to the computer. What stuff Inez would never know. She didn't even want to know. Inez saw that there was a bed and dresser in the room, but that was about it. They looked like they were stashed into the nearest corner. They seemed so small and insignificant compared to the rest, which was all technical stuff.

"This has got to be the alternate Inez's room."

She jumps inside of the room and walked towards the computer. She tiptoes towards the computer. The screen was flashing white, indicating that it was on. She smiled, and sat down in the chair. She looked at the keyboard and stretched out her hands. She began typing a few things to try and activate the computer. The screen turned black and a window popped open. It asked for her password. There were two blanks, so she would have to type it in twice. Inez was now stumped. What was she going to do now? She hadn't counted on this! "What password would my alternate use?" She began thinking, then thought up something that might be crazy enough to work. "I wonder..." She turned back to the computer screen, and started typing.

PASSWORD: GATITO   
COMPUTER: ACCESS GRANTED

Inez's eyes were a bit wide in surprise at this. "That worked...I don't believe it." She then got into computer mode gear and learned in closer to the screen, holding the mouse. "Let's see what she has here..." She opens up the Programs department. She was astonished that every single program listed on the computer dealt with all sorts of bad things, like how to make computer viruses and how to hack into any system with virtually no problem. She narrowed her eyes at this. "My alternate has some nasty habits...but let us see if she likes this!" She moves the pointer to over the programs and highlights. She pulls it towards the bottom, not letting a single file to unhighlighted. She then goes up to file, and clicks on the delete button. In a flash every single file was gone. She left the area and went up to the Recycle Bin, then emptied it, leaving no trace of the programs behind. She was even smart enough to rig it so that the D Drive couldn't make a copy of the deleted files.

"There...that should work!" She logged off and walked towards the exit.

She presses the button to open up the door, and it slides open. She was done with the sabotage. She just hoped she could get out without getting noticed. In her hands, she was able to snatch a disk which, after checking, contained the antidote needed to cure Motherboard. She just hoped she could reach her in time! Just as she was halfway out the door, she noticed someone running towards her. She saw that it was Matt, and noticed the differences. The ripped clothes caught her attention the most, but ignored everything else. She backed up a bit, but tried to play it cool. He spoke to her, his voice slightly more harsh than she's used to, "What's going on?" His gaze fell upon the open door, then on her. She gulped, starting to believe that the evil Matt wasn't used to seeing her alternate on at this time. _'Of all the times for my alternate to be an all-nighter...' _She struggled to say something, and managed to say, "Someone snuck on board! They're in that closet!" She pointed towards the closet next to the room.

Matt's facial expression squinted into an angry expression. In a dangerous tone, he said, "We'll see about that!" He ran towards the door, and opened it up. Before he had a chance to get a good look around, someone pushed him from behind. As he was trying to get up, he heard the sound of locking behind him. He was confused at first, but finally caught in."

"INEZ! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" The boy shouted loudly, and Inez suddenly wished she had ran off when she had the chance. Footfalls were heard ahead of her. The shadows of the other two kids appeared, casted on the side walls. "What are you talking..." The evil girl's voice trailed off in shock, looking ahead to see who was standing next to the closet door. It was an almost exact duplicate of her, staring back at her in equal shock. "What the?" Alt-Inez asked, shocked. Inez backed up in fear and terror. Her heart pounded like a drum and she began shaking fearfully. "Oh no..." She squeaked, looking at the alternates.

Jackie shook her head in disgust. "One of you is bad enough, but two?"

Alt-Inez glared harshly at her companion. "Can it, princess! Go and grab her!" She pointed towards the girl in front of them. The hispanic finally broke out into a run, sensing the others were chasing her, not too far behind. 'Man oh man!' She darted across the rooms and found a door wide open. She dove into it, and realized she was in Matt's room. 'This is soo gross!' She realized that she had no choice, and dove right into the pile of clothes to conceal her from visionary. The girls came by the room. "Do you see her anywhere?" "No, but I bet that brat went to your room, Inez!" They soon left the area of the room, and Inez crawled out. She pressed a button on her Squwak Pak. An image of Hacker came up. "Inez! You alright?" She nodded, smiling. "I got the antidote! At least I think it's the antidote..." Digit immediately responded, "Send it in! We'll check it out!" The girl nodded, and scanned the file into the Pak, then sent a copy over to Digit and Hacker.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" A dark voice sounded from behind her.

Inez gulped, turning around behind her. She turned off her communicator, and saw her dark alternate and Jackie, with Matt, standing in the door way. _'Uh oh..' _She whimpered to herself, a scared look appearing on her face. _'I'm really in for it now...' _She backed up a bit towards the corner, and the kids started to corner her. "You just ruined my detailed plan of getting that machine to do what I want it to do!" She pointed towards the device in the corner, the one with the jewels. Inez slapped herself mentally for not noticing it earlier. Alt-Inez signalled to Jackie who ran up behind her. Inez screamed as she tried to dart away, but Jackie grabbed onto her. "You may look like me..." Alt-Inez said evilly, "But I know a spy when I see one. Matt?"

Inez looked horrified as Matt cracked his knuckles, looking at her like a demon ready to attack. He walked closer to her, his fists raised up. "We know how to deal with intruders..."

_'This is not good...' _Inez whimpered as she saw the first punch being delivered.

Whew! The end of a very long chapter. I was going to add a bit more in the end, but figured I made the story long enough. Yep definitely. How do you like? The next chapter will have Matt going in a dimension where he's...wait! I'm not going to spoil it! You can count on that. But for those who can't wait, here's a very short sneak peak(which will be more detailed in the chapter itself):

Matt crawled into the room where Motherboard usually was. She was sleeping, since the monitor was turned off. He looked around the place. It was lighted, but no one was around at all. This was pretty unusual. "Hello? Anyone here?" He then heard voices coming from outside of the door. He walked closer, waiting to know who the people were. The voices belonged to Inez and Jackie. Inez said, "I know I heard something in here..." "Like what? No one's here but us!" Jackie reassured her. They opened up the doors to the control room, and came face to face with Matt. Their eyes went wide instantly and Matt stared back at them like nothing was wrong. They stared at eachother for a while, then finally the girls screamed loudly, causing Matt to cover his ears. He tried asking what was wrong, but the girls had ran off towards a closet and dove in. The door slammed in behind them, trapping them inside. "What has gotten into them?" He asked, scratching the back of his head, confused.

Well...I told ya it would be short! See ya soon!


	5. Nightmare Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or any of its characters. I hope y'all know that. XD XD XD 

Note: I got some help with this chapter from MaxJ1800. Thanks, Max! I'll try and not make this chapter as long as the last one. Oo; That one was a doozie! It took me a while just to get it done...Anyway, here's the next chapter to Alternate Dimensions! I don't know what inspired me to make this chapter..Oo; Because of the graphic violence featured in this chap, the rating of the story has shot up to R, but if anyone protests, I'll lower it down to PG-13. Happy reading!

WARNING: This chapter contains some semi(or very, don't know which) graphic violence. Read at your own risk!

Extra note: The song featured in this chapter is from The Wild Thornberrys Movie. It is called "End of Forever".

ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS   
Story by DarkHououmon

Matt shielded his eyes from the bright light. It was giving him a migraine! _'Oh..I wish this ride would end soon...' _He got his wish too soon. He never really expected his wish to come true, nor did he except to see the rip in the time-space continuum in front of his own eyes. _'Heh...guess I shouldn't have said that...' _He felt his body being pulled into the light in front of him, and the redness of the portal seemed nothing but a blur to him. He screamed as he felt the full threshold of the gravity and vacuum of the rip, and went right through the other end. His body crashed into the ground...but he also noticed there was a ceiling. _'A ceiling? Then I must be in a...' _He slowly climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. He blinked a few times and started to get a good look around the place._ 'This is Head Quarters!' _The lights were on, but only on low power. The halls had a few scratch marks on them, almost as if a monster had attacked. Matt's nose scrunched as he smelled something fowl. _'Man...they really need to clean this place up!' _He grabbed a tissue from his backpack and covered his nose with it to avoid the scent as much as possible. He continued walking down the dirty rooms.

"I wonder where everyone is..." He whispered, trying not to make a sound. He didn't know what to expect from a place like this. He didn't want to find out the hard way. He did wonder what happened to Jackie, Inez, and Digit. Eyes downcast sadly, he hoped that they were okay. _'I miss them...' _He pulled out something else from his backpack. It was a flashlight. He held it in his right hand and flipped the switch on. The hallway had gotten too dark to see with the normal human eyes. The light illuminated the hallway. He was lucky that no one was in there, but he didn't know if anyone was in any of the rooms. The hallway had a deadend but there was two rooms, one on each side, and both the doors were wide open.

He slowly walked towards the rooms. His feet made only a slight squeaky noise, but he knew that would be enough to alert someone of an intruder. He knew he was in an alternate world, but he didn't know what the differences were, and there's a chance that... _'I don't want to think about that!' _He shook the thought, and peered inside one of the rooms. It was light pink all over, and the bed was well made. On the bed, there was an engraving. He shined the flashlight there, and his eyes widened as he read the inscription:

I LOVE MATT-JACKIE

"Ohhhh...my...god..." He whispered under his breath, not sure how to take this news._ 'This is another world...I don't think the Jackie I know loves me...does she?' _He scratched his head, his eyes still on the engraving. He heard a little rumbling in the room next door. It wasn't the one across the 'street', but rather another room that lay far behind the other side of the hall. The lights were turned on. Matt gulped. _'This isn't good...' _ He took off in a direction. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away from the lit room. Who knows what could be in there? He made a right turn and crashed into two large doors. "Control Center!" He yelped, and he opened up the doors, and rushed inside, shutting the doors behind him. He panted a few times, and scanned the area. Motherboard was offline at the moment. _'Probably resting...' _Matt noted.

Jackie and Inez sat in the lit room, holding pictures. Inez held a book that said 'Memories' on it. It was a bit scratched up due to an attack, but all in all, it was in great shape. Digit was there as well. "While Dr. Marbles is gone..shouldn't we be...uhh...watching the place instead of looking at pictures?" Jackie shot a glare at the metallic bird. They all lately have been feeling a bit sad, since it was nearly 2 months since a terrible tragedy fell upon them. Digit waved his wings defensively in front of him, saying, "No, I didn't mean it like that, Jackie! I just meant that it's good looking at some old memories, but there is a chance that Gigabyte could attack while this place is unguarded." The black girl lowered her gaze to the ground. A single tear started to form. She didn't want to remember what happened. She wished it was a dream...but it wasn't.

"Digit!" Inez snapped angrily. The bird flew backwards in shock as the hispanic girl walked up to him. "You know that Jackie doesn't want to be reminded of that! She still hasn't gotten over it!" Digit growled, but he knew that the girl was right. "I know, I know...sorry."

Jackie ignored the two. Lately she didn't really feel much like being alive. _'2 months...2 months since I lost you...' _She closed her eyes, a river of tears flowing down her face. It was true. She still hadn't gotten over the loss. She picked up a picture that was slightly ripped, and held it close to herself. She sadly looked at it. It was a picture of her, Inez, Digit, and Matt playing together at R Fair City. They were riding on a roller coaster. Jackie's vision blurred as her eyes were glued on Matt. She remembered the last time she saw him alive...And it was something she wished she could forget. But it wasn't going to leave her mind anytime soon. _'I remember it like it was yesterday...' _ Jackie thought.

FLASHBACK:

Gigabyte pushed the little human into the ground of the castle. Jackie screamed in horror as Matt's back seemed to break in have. It was the sound of his spine crushing against the impact. The monster above him smiled, his sharp teeth protruding from his mouth, and they were glinted against the moonlight. Matt was able to get up, for a while, but screamed in terrible pain as he felt the sheer painful injury on his back. He clutched his bad arm to his chest. The deep gash in it, which he got from Gigabyte's claws, still remains bleeding profusely. He looked up at the monster, fear in his eyes. Jackie's heart started pounding faster. Digit flew up into the air, and readied himself for attack. "Hey you!" He shouted bravily, trying to gain the monster's attention. He succeeded. Gigabyte lost interest in the boy, and looked towards the flying bird. "What do you want?" The bird never answered. He dove down towards the monster in an attempt to save the young lad. Gigabyte, however, was too smart for him. He immediately grabbed one of Digit's wings, holding on tight, and twirled him towards the side of wall. The cyboid crashed face first, his beak dented in further than it did before. He struggled to get up, but to no avail. He collapsed to the floor, and lost consciousness.

"Digit!" Inez shouted. She then turned towards were Matt was. He was still struggling to get up, but his back hurt too much. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as the pain increased. Everytime he moved, the pain just go worse. The blue monster looked at the boy and laughed. He spoke, in a voice much like Dr. Marbles's, "Poor pathetic human!" He walked over to him, grabbing the boy by the collar. Matt tried his best not to break down crying. His back didn't seem to want to stay straight for very long. Gigabyte lowered him towards the ground. He felt releaved, but then another flash of pain entered his body. The monster had moved his foot back, and kicked him right in the stomach! The foot had pushed against his stomach and intestines, crushing a bit of his ribs, scraping his lungs. He screamed in terror as he was flung out of the window, and onto the stone staircase. He landed right on the edge. Half of his body dangled over the raging river below.

Jackie suddenly got up, rushing towards Gigabyte. "Hey! Why don't you leave him alone!" Hacker, who was nearby, laughed heartlessly. "Don't be a fool, girl!" The monster nodded, while Dr. Marbles and the 2 remaining kids stared on, saying, "You can't stop fate." He looked ahead, seeing the boy holding on, trying to climb back up. All Gigabyte could do was giglge to himself. He found this very amusing. As he started towards the door, Jackie leapt in front of him, almost knocking him down in the process. "No!" She shouted angrily. She stood in front of him, her arms outstretched. Inez looked at her in surprise. "No, Jackie! What are you doing!" She had no time to wait for a reply. She saw that Gigabyte was coming in a bit too close. His hand was raised up in the air. He was going to strike Jackie out of the way so he could get to Matt. Inez leapt forward, pushing the black girl out of the way. Gigabyte's claws dug into the concrete instead of Jackie's body. Jackie glared at the female who saved her. "What did you do that for! I almost had him!"

Dr. Marbles interrupted before Inez even got a chance to reply. "I hate to interrupt, but..." He pointed towards the door. They gasped in horror! Gigabyte had closed in on Matt. He grabbed his collar again. Jackie and Inez rushed towards the door in an attempt to stop him, but Buzz and Delete blocked their way. Delete grabbed Jackie pinning her to the ground, but in the direction where she would see Matt. Buzz did the same with Inez. The four of them watched what was going on. Gigabyte slowly moved Matt towards the raging river, then suddenly, without warning, thrusted him back, striking him into the stone staircase. A loud CRACK was heard as Matt's neck banged against the stones. He opened up his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His spinal cord snapped out of place, thrusting more into his body. His body became entirely limp and numb. He couldn't move. He was like a rag doll. Gigabyte repeated the process, this time striking his stomach into the wall. The stomach didn't break open, but it did cause some of the organs to move upward, striking the area where the lungs were. Although he couldn't move, Matt could vaguely smell smell dripping from his mouth. The blood fell onto the floor, staining it red.

He also could not breathe. His breathing had stopped. He tried desperately to take in a breath of air, but it was useless. The bones...the crushed bones...they had punctured right through his windpipe, cutting off air! His mind raced as he frantically tried to find a breather. He tried to struggle, but it was no use. There was nothing he could do. He saw himself being held above the river. He knew his time was up...

"NO!" Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs. She broke through Delete's arms and dashed over to were Gigabyte was. She punched him in the nose, causing him to bleed and yelp. He released Matt, who then fell towards the river. Jackie thrusted herself over the edge and managed to grab Matt's foot. She pulled up him, wincing as she saw all the cuts and bruises on him. There wasn't just blood on his chest and mouth. He had plenty more injuries to worry about. When Inez looked around, she saw that the robots, except for Digit of course, were gone. 'They must have ran off .The chickens!' Her anger, however, was short lived. Her face soon wore a mask of sadness and dispair. Jackie held Matt close to herself. His eyes were still open. But they were growing paler by the minute. He was still bleeding from all his injures. His leg was so badly torn up that you could see bone peeping out of the skin. His chest was badly mangled and his stomach was no better. His arm looked like it was broken in two places, and his neck was flopped at an odd angle. A bruise, in a straight line, moved across the area of the break. Blood had stained his body, or most of it. Jackie felt tears come to her eyes.

"M-Matt...no..." She whispered. She didn't want to accept it. Matt couldn't die! He couldn't! Inez tried not to break down herself. She kneeled by the two older kids, looking him straight in the eyes. She examined his injures, all of them. There was so many she couldn't count them. Poor Matt had sustained too much injuries. His body can't take this kind of abuse! Sadly, she shook her head from left to right, which caused Jackie to water up even more. "There is nothing we can do, Jackie. He's...gone." Jackie let in a sudden gasp. Her eyes wide with fear, fearing the worst, she quickly turned towards the boy in her arms. He was breathing his last breath. It was gargled and scratchy. The blood instantly stopped flowing as his chest stopped rising and falling. His eyes had lightned up all the way to a hideous and eerie white. Jackie felt a lump in her throat. "N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed loud enough for even the heavens to hear. She saw no one. She heard no one. She was suddenly not aware of her surroundings anymore. She could only see Matt, who was now dead. Dead! She just couldn't believe it. She had lost her best friend to that...that...monster!

Dr. Marbles and Digit came running outside when they heard the scream. Digit said, "What's all the ruckus out here? We heard...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Digit yelped in surprise. He stared, horrified, at the corpse of Matt, which Jackie was holding tightly. She was crying into his body, her tears staining him, herself, and the ground. Fearing the worst, Dr. Marbles asked, "What happened here?" Inez looked to the ground, not even bothering to stand on her head this time to think. She was too upset. She didn't really want to tell them...but she had to. After all, they're the closest friends she gots in Cyberspace, other than Motherboard. "Gigabyte...killed Matt." Was all she could manage to choke out before breaking into a crying fit. Dr. Marbles held her as she cried, trying to comfort her. But he knew it was to no avail. He could only watch helplessly as the girl continued to sob...because she lost someone close to her.

Digit's eyes went wide as he heard the terrible news. He...He...wouldn't die...He couldn't! Matt was supposed to die! Sure he may have been the weird guy, into mythology and all that, but...really..Digit never wanted THIS to happen to him! This wasn't fair...the boy was still young...so young. Digit flew over to Matt's body. Jackie didn't pay any attention to the bird. Her eyes were fixated on his face only. Digit touched Matt's broken arm, hoping he would trigger a pain receptor. He shivered as his wing touched the human skin, which was now cold instead of warm. He had already started losing body heat, and his skin was starting to lighten to a ghostly color. Digit moved his arm back to himself, and buried his face in his wings. He, too, started sobbing like the rest of them were.

Jackie finally moved her face out of Matt's body. She had a few streaks of red on her face, but she didn't care. She was too fixated on the young boy in her arms. "Matt...why did you have to die?" She whispered softly. She placed her hand under his head, and lifted him up towards herself, even closer. "I never got a chance to tell you..." She closed her eyes as she placed her lips against his. She pressed softly against them, then moved out, her sad eyes looking at his dead eyes. "I love you." She whispered so that no one but herself and her friends could hear her. She gently placed the body on the ground, and closed Matt's eyelids, concealing his white eyes. She stood up, and looked up at the sky. Lightning struck down, landing in the water below. A few more struck, and rain continued to fall. The blood started to get washed downstream. Jackie formed a fist in her right hand and raised it into the air.

"I SWEAR..SOMEDAY, GIGABYTE, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE...YOU HEAR ME!" She screamed, the clouds seemingly running away from the shout. She then collapsed to her knees, and cried again. The winds blew around them. They were cold winds. They chilled them beyond what they're feeling now. All was silent, except for the crying and mourning for a lost friend, who died bravely protecting his friends..A true hero.

END FLASHBACK:

Jackie was now sobbing. Inez and Digit noticed this and went to comfort her. "It's alright Jackie," Inez consoled, "We're all sad about Matt's death, but sooner or later you'll have to get over it." Jackie stared at her through tear-drowned eyes. "Matt wouldn't want you to be this way forever, would he?" The girl never replied. Her gaze turned towards the ground. She didn't even bother looking at her friends in the eyes. Inez looked at Digit and said, "Come on...she needs some time alone." Digit nodded, and walked out with Inez, but not before giving one last look at Jackie, then closed the door silently.

Jackie sat down on the small bed that was in the room. It belonged to Digit. The bird said that she could lay down there. Her room had too much stuff reminding her of Matt. She laid down, looking at the pictures in the album. Most of them had Matt in them. Tears welling up, she shut the book, and then looked up at the ceiling. _'Matt...' _ "Hello?" Jackie sat straight up, her eyes widened in shock and fear. The voice was deep yet familiar. _'Who...is that?' _She wondered. She climbed right out of bed, and ran out of the door. "Inez!" Digit had gone out, according to Inez. He went off looking for something to get Jackie to help make her feel better. He had done this before, and everytime he failed. He hoped his luck will change this time around. Jackie stopped in front of her younger friend, and started panting harshly. "Jackie! What is it?" "I heard voices...from the Control Center room!" Shakingly, she pointed in the direction where the two doors where. She knew that's where the noise came from because no other room can give an echo like she had heard. "You sure?" Inez inquired as she and Jackie took off towards the room. "Yes!"

Inside the room, Matt cupped his hands to his mouth, and shouted, "Hello!" He wanted to take the chance of getting caught with the wrong company because he wanted so desperately to get out of this world. Something about it creeped him out, even though it was like being so close to home yet so far. _'Where is everyone?' _ Footsteps..he heard them just outside the door. _'Someone's coming...' _He walked closer as he heard voices from the other side. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was just Jackie and Inez. He stood in front of the door to greet them. Maybe they can help him get back to his own dimension. He only wished he knew if he was right...

"I know I heard something in here!" Jackie yelled as she stopped in front of the door. Her hand reached for the panel to open it. Inez narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Like what? We're the only ones here, ya know." The panel was pressed and the door slid open instantly. They looked at eachother when they walked in, and then heard someone say, "Hello." They both stopped dead in their tracks...the voice that just entered their minds hauntingly familiar. They would never forget it. They turned slowly to face the figure in front of them. In front of them stood Matt, wearing the same clothes he had always worn. They were perfectly clean and undamaged. A smile was on his face as he stared brightly at them. His hands were in his pockets and his backpack was on the ground instead of on his back. _'No..it can't be...' _Jackie's mind was horrified. Both her and Inez's eyes shot up in terror. _'It must be a ghost!' _Inez yelped mentally.

For a long time, no one said a word. They just stared at eachother, waiting for someone to say something. Matt opened up his mouth to speak, but just as soon as he did this, Jackie and Inez screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Matt fell down to the ground desperately covering his ears to block out the sound. His eyes shut tightly, and he barely had the time to see the two screaming girls fleeing towards a door. It was a closet, Matt guessed, and the girls ran right into it. He could hear the sounds of crashing and clanging, and the door swung shut. He could hear the sounds of locks locking, and knew they were trapped inside. "What got into them?" He said to himself as he walked towards the closet cautiously. He didn't want to scare the girls again, though he had no idea how he scared them.

"Matt? Here! HOW!" Inez yelped, panic in her voice. Jackie couldn't stop her speedy breathing. She didn't know if she should be excited or terrified. The one person whom she presumed dead has come back, but she saw him die with her own eyes! "How could he be alive?" She whispered, hoping that the person outside didn't hear them, "He's supposed to be dead. Gigabyte killed him!" They heard footsteps outside the door, and they screamed again, hugging eachother tightly due to fear and histeria.

Matt had heard every word.

"I'm dead?" He whispered. He slowly backed away from the door, his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe that his counterpart was dead. _'No wonder they panicked...' _He felt guilty for doing this to them. But how could he have known? He had just arrived not too long ago. He didn't know of much that has happened in this dimension. Now he knows that Gigabyte had killed him..at least in this world he had. _'I need to get them to help me...' _He was about to approach the door when the main door was swung open yet again. Matt got a pained look on his face. No matter who it was...they weren't going to like what they were about to see.

"Hey, can I help you with those, doc?" Digit held out a wing to grab one of the items Dr. Marbles was carrying. "Thank you, Digit." He replied. The other items were just as heavy as the one Digit volunteered to hold. The doctor walked right past Matt, not even noticing him. The boy looked down at the bird, who had obviously noticed him. The metallic bird's reaction was the same as the girls, only this time he didn't scream or run away. Instead, his entire body was shaking, and he was muttering some nonsense words. "D-D-Doc..." He said lowly, trying to get the guy's attention. Dr. Marbles set the items on the table, and turned around. "Digit what is wrong...with...you?" His voice slowed down to a soft breeze as he noticed who was inside the room. He and Digit weren't in there alone. Matt gulped, fearing their reactions would end up the exact same way. Dr. Marbles's mouth dropped and his eyes were like saucers. "M-Matt..." He whispered as he walked slowly up to the boy.

"Hello...Dr. Marbles." Matt said, a weak smile forming on his face. "How is it..." Matt raised his hands up. "It's alright, I'll explain everything..." Matt could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon. It didn't seem like Dr. Marbles wanted to hear him out, because...well...he thought that this was either an impersonator or a ghost. He stepped back, hands formed into fists, and snarled at the boy, "Alright, who are you? And what do you want from us?" Standing back in shock, the boy stared at him with a confused look locked on his face. _'What is he talking about?' _"Yo..You know who I am. I'm Matt!" He cried out, almost screaming himself. It was now Digit's turn to react. "Yeah, right. We all know Matt died 2 months ago from today!" His voice sounded the same but this time it was laced with hatred and deception. Matt struck his face in frustration. "Look, I am telling you the truth. I am Matt!" He looked at Digit, then continued, "Is there anyway I could get you to believe me?" The metallic bird rubbed his beak thoughtfully, his eyes moved back as if in a trance. Looking back at the boy, he said, "I believe there is..." Dr. Marbles kneeled down next to the bird. "He could be an imposter...what did you have in mind he answer?" "A question only Matt would know..." He narrowed his white eyes, and turned back to the boy.

"Alright, Matt, that is, if you are Matt, ready for the question?" Digit asked.

"Yes, fire away!" Matt said.

"Okay..." Digit began, pausing for the signal from Dr. Marbles, then continued, "When Gigabyte attacked you, how was your neck broken?" This question, shocking, caught him by surprise. _'How am I supposed to answer that!' _Sweat started to drip down the sides of his face, and his heart started to beat faster. His breathing also seem to speed up. _'I can't answer it...' _His wide eyes stayed glued on the bird, looking at him through deceiving eyes. _'I knew it!' _Digit thought. _'He can't be Matt...otherwise he would've answered by now!' _"I think I have had enough of this silent treatmen, kid!" He snarled, looking like he was ready to kill. "Enough toying with us!" Matt backed up a bit, looking terrified. "You got it all wrong!" The boy yelled, trying to defend himself. "I am Matt! Ohhh...of all the times not to have Nezzie and Jax back me up..." Dr. Marbles was about to order Digit to apprehend the 'suspect' when they heard the two nicknames being called. Both their eyes widened a bit. Matt saw them just staring back at him, wide eyes, open mouths. They remained like this for about a minute, then the doctor broke the silence, "D-Did you just say...Nezzie and Jax?" He nodded quickly, hoping this would convince them finally.

Digit looked back at the doc. "Only Matt uses those names...and he never really used them in front of anyone but us..." His voice was nothing but a whisper. "Matt?" He whispered, and Matt nodded in response._ 'My friend...he's back...' _Digit couldn't help but feel tears come to his eyes, but that was short-lived.

"HELP!" A screech came from the closet. Matt whipped his head around, horrified that he had forgotten about the girls. "I forgot! The girls spotted me and ran in here. They're stuck!" He rushed over and tried to pry it open, but it was useless. Digit flew over and gently brushed the boy aside. "Let me handle it." He opened up his chest plate and pulled out a screwdriver. Matt and Dr. Marbles watched hopefully as the bird started to take out the screws, one by one...

"I think Digit's getting us out!" Inez said, happiness overwhelming her. Jackie stared at the ground. She could not feel happy. The fright that she had felt about ten to fifteen minutes ago was still haunting her inside, and wretching and eating away at her heart. She could not explain the feeling. The hispanic noticed this and crawled over. "Hey, why the long face?" "Could that have been Matt that we saw?" She choked out, trying not to sob. "I don't think so...I mean he's gone. How could he come back?" Sadness was starting to get to her, too, but Inez thought that she had to be strong for Jackie. Ever since Matt's death, they've grown a stronger bond between eachother. Just seeing her friend in this state almost makes her wish she could feel all the pain, too...to take it away. She placed a hand on the girl's shuddering shoulder. "It's alright to be upset..." "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Jackie snapped, causing Inez to fall down.

"I just wish that...that...I don't know!" She panted furiously, anger in her eyes. And she was looking at Inez with them. Inez could feel the anger in the other's mind, and attempted to crawl away. _'Jackie's gone mad...' _Jackie growled, and stared back at the door as she felt something squeak. _'Digit?'_

"There!" Digit said as he through down the last screw that hinged the door tight between the wall. "Stand back, Matt, I don't think they want to see you again after what happened." Blinking, he added, "No offense though!" He smiled weakly. Dr. Marbles agreed. He gently grabbed the boy's shoulder and took him to another part of the room where the girls could not see him. He hoped they could not hear him either. "Thanks Digit!" Jackie said as she crawled out of the closet. When Inez came out, it looked like she was very panicky. Digit and Dr. Marbles looked at eachother, and then glared at Jackie. "What?" She asked in defense. Digit shook his head, his wing on the back of his head. "Jackie, we all know you've grown tougher since Matty's death, but...do you really have to take it out on us?" The girl scoffed. "You never said that..." She blinked a few times after remembering what had happened earlier. "Hey, did any of you see someone who looked like Matt?" She asked warily.

Inez slowly shook her head, her eyes closed. "Perhaps it was merely an illusion. What do you think, Marbles?" "Well, I don't think it was." The two girls slowly raised their heads up to look at the doctor. "What?" They asked in unison. Digit cleared his throat to speak, "What he means to say is that perhaps it was no accident you saw Matt." The hispanic girl knelt down in front of Digit. "What are you trying to say? It was probably only a hallucination we saw and..."

"It was no hallucination."

The two girls turned around almost at an 80 degree angle to see who had called out to them. Standing near the closet that they were in was Matt, his arms folded and his body leaning against the wall, and he had a serious look on his face. One of his legs were raised up and was positioned across his other leg. Matt looked at the girls in the eyes, and seemed to know how they were going to react. _'I don't blame them.' _Since their Matt was dead, he'll probably get a lot of questions or something. He breathed in slowly, and said, "Hello, Jax. Hello, Nezzie." His voice was serious yet in a greeting tone. For a long time, all Jackie and Inez was watch him, their mouths wide open...They said nothing to eachother or to anyone else for that matter. Matt began to wonder if they were going to do anything else besides gawk at him being alive. Finally, Jackie broke the silence with a delighted scream. "MATT!" The boy covered his ears tightly due to the loud sound, and felt himself getting pushed to the ground! Jackie hadn't meant to push him down, but her arms were wrapped around his body in a tight embrace. "You don't know how much I missed you!" He didn't react right away. His mind wandered off, remembering the carving that was on her bed in Control Central. He gulped silently, and replied, "Yes I do...but can I ask you a favor?" The girl smiled and nodded, "Yes..anything..." Matt started coughing, and managed to choke out a few words. "I...can't...breathe!" Jackie's arms had been squeezing him so tight that it cut off the oxygen supply! Jackie's eyes widened immediately and she released him instantly, letting the boy collapse on his back and he struggled for a breath. "Sorry!" He heard the girl say.

Inez hadn't reacted yet._ 'It's not possible..is it? I mean...we all saw him die!' _She narrowed her eyes a bit, at first suspecting it was a fraud._ 'But if he were a fraud..how did he know our nicknames? Not that I like Nezzie...' _She looked disgusted, but not at Matt. She still could never could used to the nickname. She sighed deeply and walked over to the two kids. She and Matt looked at eachother for a while, and she finally said, "How did you come back?"

"WHAT!"

Inside the Grim Wreaker, a figure screeched out in anger and in hatred. 3 cyborgs cowered back at the mere power of the yell. Delete stood cowering with his hands over his face. Buzz was hiding behind his little brother, and Gigabyte only looked slightly afraid. He was shaken up a bit, and had backed up a little, but a stern look remained on his monster face, his teeth glinting in the little bit of light in the Grim Wreaker. A shadow was casted over them, and right in front of them was the one who had yelled. Hacker...and a fierce look was plastered on his face, his eyes wild in anger. "What do you MEAN you saw HIM!" He screamed at Delete, who was backing up, almost tripping over Buzz. "I-I saw that e-earth boy, sir!" The green cyborg slammed his fist into the controls, and caused them to spark and explode! "GIGABYTE! I thought you killed that boy!"

Gigabyte nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed in apprehension. "I did, master. I do not know how he could have gotten back...alive." Hacker's own eyes narrowed to slits. The only thing on his mind at the time was anger. _'How could he have gottne back!' _"Gigabyte! You, Buzz, and Delete...go find that boy and kill him! We have enough trouble with the girls as it is!" Buzz started to mutter something, "B-B-But boss...we..."

"NOW!" Hacker screamed.

"O-O-Okay...b-boss..." Buzz whimpered, and he and the other cyborgs took off out of the door. They didn't want to provoke The Hacker any longer. The door slammed behind them as the last of the 3, Delete, made his way out of the door and towards Control Central. As Hacker watched them leave, his mind was wondering just how Matt could've gotten back alive. _'There is no way...no logical way...' _He looked at the busted keyboard at his desk. He banged it again, and the screen popped on, letters having been formed. The word was 'etanretla'. _'Some word...' _He angrily muttered in his head. He didn't know how he was able to form that word with one hit, but he didn't care. He leaned back in his seat, then noticed something as he looked into the reflection of the mirror.

"The word is backwards!" He exclaimed, looking closer into the mirror. He could see part of the word. 'Erna', that is. Even though the word appeared distorted and unrecognizable, Hacker was still able to figure out just what it was. "Alternate!" He jumped out of his seat. "That's it! The boy's an alternate!" He sat the mirror down and walked around a bit. "So if he's from an alternate universe...then that means..." A wicked smile crossed his face. _'I could recruit more of me...' _The thought was evil and dark...the glint never left Hacker's eyes.

"That boy could be of some use to me...naw...I can find my own way!" He laughed long and loud, echoing throughout the entire ship.

Back in Headquarters, Matt had finished saying for probably the third time that he originates from another dimension. Digit shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't believe him..it was Jackie who didn't seem to believe him at first. But after he had said that Gigabyte had gotten Delete's brain and that he didn't remember being assaulted, she slowly began to accept that he wasn't the Matt she knew. She sat down, looking like she was ready to mope again. Inez had already accepted that he wasn't their Matt. She could kind of tell, anyway. _'I wonder who sent him here.' _She wondered, then asked him another question. "How do you think you're going to get back?" Matt looked up at her, a sad look on his face. He lowered his gaze towards the floor, and felt tears coming to his eyes. "Maybe we can help!" Marbles proposed. Digit nodded, saying that they have some stuff in the back that could be used to build a dimension traveler.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Matt yelped. "Let's do it!" He had immediately cheered up after hearing this news. He was about to run to the back when he felt a pair of hands grand him and pull him back. He whipped around to see himself looking into Jackie's dark eyes. She was looking at him through wide, fearful eyes. It looked like she was about to cry. "J-Jackie?" He said, backing up a bit. "What's wrong?" "I don't want to...can we go someplace else to talk?" She looked around at Inez, Digit, and Marbles, a look on her face that said 'I want to be alone.' They got the message. "Okay, run along you two!" Digit said. The boy asked, "But what about the traveler?" "Don't worry, Matty," Digit called out as Jackie started dragging Matt away, "It'll be ready by the time you two get back!" As they disappeared out of the door, he added, whispered, "Which will be a few weeks..." "DIGIT!" Inez and Marbles screamed.

Jackie had taken Matt to her room, the same room she hadn't been in for nearly 2 months. She looked back at him, then looked to the ground. Matt moved in closer to try and console her. "Jackie? What's wrong?" He was surprised when she hugged him again. "I don't want to lose you again..." "Jax, you know I'm not from this world. I can't stay." She looked at him, and Matt could feel his heart ache when he saw what her face looked like. It was stained with salty tears, screaming down her face. More tears backed up, and made her eyes look glassy, shining. She placed her head on his chest, and began to cry softly. "It isn't fair..." She managed to choke out.

Matt, in the meantime, was at a loss of words. All he could manage to do was wrap his arms around her shaking body. "Jackie...I'm sorry." He whispered softly, burying his face into her hair.

"Matt..." The two kids looked at eachother in the eyes, both seemingly thinking the same thing. "Jackie..." They moved in closer. Their eyes closed, and their lips touched in a passionate kiss. They hugged eachother tighter...

"MATT! JACKIE!" A scream came from the control room sounded out, causing the two kids to break their kiss and just in shock and surprise. "What was that!" Jackie yelped, pulling Matt closer. He shook his head, confused as well. "I don't know..let's check it out!" They ran out of the room and down the hallway. Faintly they could hear the sounds of screaming, roars, and shouts. _'Oh no...not them!' _Jackie wandered fearfully as she ran along side Matt. They finally reached the room, panting as they pushed open the doors, and it was revealed that, as Jackie had feared, Gigabyte, Delete, and Buzz had broke in! _'Oh no..and Motherboard's not due to wake up until tomorrow!' _She started to shake while Matt again tried to console her. He turned around and saw Gigabyte standing in front of Dr. Marbles, and his claws were outstretched to attack the man. Matt's eyes widened in horror! _'Oh no!' _He turned swiftly to Jackie, informing her not to stop him. "Matt, no...what are you doing!" As she watched the boy bravily run towards the monster, the only thing she could think of was, _'It's deja vu all over again...'_

"Hey ugly!" Matt shouted, waving his arms around, trying to get the monster's attention. It had worked. Gigabyte turned his gaze towards the boy, and gave a growl. His pendant shimmered with dark energy. "I thought I had killed you a long time ago, boy." He said in a low growly voice. Matt backed up a bit, but remained in his position, a fightint stance. He glared into the monster's eyes, and he could see the fury in the boy's eyes. Gigabyte narrowed his odd-shaped eyes, and threateningly rubbed one of his long dagger teeth that were protruding from his top jaw. _'He's braver than I thought.' _"What do you want, boy?" Matt saw something on the ground, and knelt down to pick it up. Apparantly Gigabyte hadn't noticed the object. _'If he had, he would've stopped me..' _Matt noted to himself as he grabbed the object, turning out to be a large serrated blade, and picked himself up. He hid the blade behind him, concealing it from Gigabyte's view. Delete and Buzz were keeping the others busy. They were stronger than the ones Matt knew. They both were able to use both fire and lightning attacks, which came to as a shock to him. But he shrugged the thought out and kept his gaze on the dark monster in front of him.

"I want you to leave them alone.." Matt replied in a threatening voice. Gigabyte laughed. "You have the nerve to threaten me!" He raised his arms up in attack mode. "Let me show you what happens to those who threaten me, boy...AAAAARRRRR!" He leapt at the boy! Matt screamed, and jumped out of the way just as Gigabyte's claws dug into the hard surface floor. _'That was close!' _He got out his blade and attempted to slash at Gigabyte, but he had dodged, causing the blade to lightly graze the metallic skin. "Nice try, kid!" He roared in delight, and struck him down. "MATT!" Jackie yelled in horror, her eyes wide like eggs, her thoughts crowding her mind like a traffic jam. _'I hope he makes it...' _ Matt yelped in pain as he crashed against the floor. His own blade had cut him across the arm. He clutched his arm close to himself, and he could see all the blood seeping out from the wound, staining his clothes and the ground. He felt the weak blood vessels snap as they had been halfway cut as well. But somehow he managed to climb to his feet, and held the knife in the other hand.

"So you're stronger than you look. Big deal!"

The monster slashed out again, but this time Matt was prepared. He raised the knife and struck down, hitting the monster directly into the arm! Gigabyte screamed, jumping back as he felt the cold blade penetrate his metal skin. Wires in his arm were sliced open, revealing sparking reddish-black blood that seeped out, and as it flowed to the floor, Gigabyte's mind was enraged wtih fury. "You shall pay for that!" He grabbed Matt's good arm and pushed him towards the ground. Matt struggled to get up, but the huge monster was too heavy for him. "Do you give up?" Matt's eyes were shut tightly and his teeth gritted as he strained to push Gigabyte off of him. He managed to pull the blade under him, and thrusted up. The monster gaze out a loud squeal of pain as he jumped up, feeling the blade enter his stomach. Matt jumped up as well, and brushed himself off.

"That answer your question?" Matt smiled triumphantly, looking at the kneeling monster. The blade had sliced open the stomach of the monster, and contents of it started spilling out. Thank goodness for everyone that all Gigabyte injected as oil. Blood mixed in with it, and the other 'organs' in his body started to respond in pain as well, even though they weren't affected. Matt's triumphant look faded away as the monster climbed to his feet, a large gash now in his stomach, revealed black draining liquid. Furious, Gigabyte rushed towards the boy, and managed to dig his claws into his back! "AAAAHHHHHH!" Matt screamed, and when Gigabyte finally pulled his claws out, Matt fell limply to the ground, much to Jackie's horror. "MAAAATTT!" She yelled in both fury and angst. She rushed over to his side, pushing Gigabyte down in the process. All she saw was Matt laying down in a pool of his own blood. The spinal cord and column, luckily, weren't broken. A few muscles were torn and several blood vessels broken, but no major organ was sliced open.

"Matt...no..." She whispered. "This can't happen..." _'No...not again!' _Matt managed to roll to his side, and looked up at the weeping girl. A weak smile formed on his face. "J-Jackie..." He whispered weakly, raising his hand up and stroked her face. She gently held his hand close to herself. "Don't die..." She looked deeply into his eyes. Matt coughed up blood, and managed to say, "I-I love you..." He collapsed onto his back, his eyes closed. Jackie backed up in horror. Even though he was still breathing, she believed, they all believed, he was dead. "No...NO!" She screamed in anger. As she screamed everyone in the room, including Delete and Buzz, paused in their positions. Inez felt tears streaming down her own face. "Matt!" Dr. Marbles and Digit didn't want to believe it...They probably had lost Matt again...He was laying there motionless on the ground. The blood didn't dry up, and the ground became sticky, and smelly. The scent of dead was in the air, and all Jackie could think of was revenge...

"GIGABYTE!" She screamed at the monster, who backed up in shock and horror. Delete felt scared, which he always is usually, and shook Buzz. "What do we do!" He didn't want to be in the path of the wrath of an angry human. Buzz quickly said, "Run!" Faster than anyone could have seen, the two robots made a run for it out of the building and back outside towards the machine they had used to get here in the first place. _'Scaredy-cats!' _Digit scoffed, then turned a saddened look back at the boy. "Gigabyte...you...will...DIE!" Gigabyte growled as the girl picked up the knife. "You can not win! If I could kill your precious boyfriend, then I could definitely kill you!" Gigabyte was about to make his move when a few footsteps were heard in the darkness. Surprised, the two turned to see who it was, but all they could see was a faint shadow. They couldn't even tell who it was!

"I don't think so..." A low feminine voice sounded out, and Gigabyte turned to see who it was. His eyes shot open in fear, and Jackie gasped. From the creature shown a light...and as the creature came into full view, Matt started to wake up. Inez's eyes were locked on the new creature. She knew who it was, but couldn't believe it. Digit's mouth dropped to the floor, and Dr. Marbles just didn't seem to believe his own eyes. He kept rubbing them and rubbing them, and then stared ahead. "I don't believe it." Matt looked ahead, his blurry vision making it impossible to distinguish figure. But it looked almost like a dinosaur with glowing green eyes, and gold seemed to grow out of her body. Before he lost consciousness again, he could hear Digit yelp one word.

"SHIMMER?"

Then all went black for Matt...

Whoa...this chapter was nearly as long as the last one! Oo; I don't know if it's as long..but it's close. Geez...I did it again! I went overboard! Well, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, this is the same Shimmer from "When Light Works Against You", but remember this is an alternate dimension, so things aren't all the same. That explains why I said river instead of moat. Anyway, since I made a preview last time, here's another preview from the next chapter!

Digit wandered around in the familiar desert-like region, calling out desperately. But no one answered him. He shivered a bit, since he knew what would happen if the Dark Riders find him. He remembered the last time, and didn't want to remember it. He couldn't bear the thought! "Matthew! Zeny! Jacqueline! Codebird!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and quickly wondered why no one was answering him. The sand started to blow harder than it had when he arrived. He looked ahead, and saw a familiar sight. "Skyrider!" The horse's ears perked up in response, and she turned her head towards the approaching cyboid. Her red eyes glinted in recognition, and she started whinnying to get towards him. Digit couldn't help but smile. He didn't know if Skyrider would know him or not, but apparently she did. He then heard a very familiar voice. "Skyrider? What's wrong?" Zeny came rushing out, a bow and arrow in her hands as if ready to attack the intruder. She didn't notice Digit yet. She attempted to calm the horse down. "What do you see?" Skyrider swayed her head to one side, her eyes glued on the person behind Zeny. Codebird, Matthew, and Jacqueline had heard the noise and came running out. "Zeny! What's wrong with Skyrider!" Matthew demanded. _'Well..he's still bossy..' _Digit said mentally.

Zeny was about to say something when Codebird gave a small gasp. "Hey..isn't that...?" He pointed in a direction, and the kids followed. As soon as they turned around, a collection of gasps gave out. They couldn't believe who it was. Digit smiled weakly, and waved his hands...er wings...in a greeting. "Hello...guys..." All at the same time, all four of them shouted in surprise, "DIGIT!"

Yeah...a two paragraph preview. Yes I did get permission from Grand High Idol to use the Machinos dimension for chapter 6. I actually was given 3 different ideas for this dimension. I couldn't pick which one I wanted at first...but decided I wanted a chapter with a bit more action, so I chose this dimension. Note: I am only guessing what would happen in the return. Remember, Grand High Idol hadn't finished "Alternate Machinos", so I'm just sort of guessing what the dimension will be like after they leave. Anyway, see ya soon!


End file.
